The Other Side of the Mirror
by Kitsune Hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha follows Kagome through a portal...only to wake up to the sound of screams, Kagome wakes to ...Sesshoumaru! NOT AU! COMPLETE!
1. Stupid Wench

A/N: Howdees people! How are you? Well, I finally have a fic posted, much 2 my friends pleasure! So I know that this fic starts out really slow, or what I think it really slow.aka: nothing really happens in the 1st chapter, but don't fret! This fic gets really good! I have like 6 chapters written, but on paper, they need to be typed and I don't have the time right now. Jobs SUCK. Oh well! On with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 1: Stupid Wench  
  
"Grrrrrr...SIT!"  
  
"AHHHHH! Stupid wench! What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome ignored him and walked to the well. "I'll see you in three days, Inu-Yasha. THREE!" Inu-Yasha peeled himself off the ground that he was just "sat" on. "I asked you a question wench!"  
  
Kagome turned around quickly, "SIT!" She turned back to the well and swong her leggs over the edge, "For being you, Inu-Yasha!" She let herself slide down, knowing that in a few miniscule moments, she would be home with no stupid hanyous to bother her.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, he really didn't mean to make her angry.it just .well, happened. He pried his body off the grass and jumped into the well. Why did he always do this to himself?  
  
Kagome was sitting at the rim sighing as Inu-Yasha jumped out. "Sit"ing him all the time was kind'a mean she supposed. But this time he did deserve it...didn't he? YES! HE DID! Well.no, maybe he didn't.but why couldn't he understand? She had a life to! She couldn't collect shards all her life could she? She sighed again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean."  
  
For once she sounded sincere, "I know, but we need to finish getting the shards and beat Naraku!"  
  
"I guess that-" her eyes grew huge, "What's that?!" She pointed to a large purple hole in the side of the well house. It looked almost like Miroku's kazanna, but it didn't suck anything in, and it was the same purple that the well looked when traveling through it.  
  
"How should I know? The is your house!"  
  
Kagome walked up to it. "I've never seen it before!"  
  
"Don't walk up to it you baka!" But his warning was a moment to late. She barely had time to scream for help as she was sucked into the hole. "Kagome?!" Inu-Yasha made a futile attempt to try and save her, but only seceded in getting himself caught as well. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the swirling and praying that Kagome would be alright.  
  
A/N: well like I said before.not the greatest thing ever written, but trust me it gets a LOT better. This fic is going to be a Sess/Kag, pairing for the most part, with a little Inu/Kag, but trust me, this is NOT and AU. I hate AU's, and I think that they should be illegal! But I've never written one so I guess I shouldn't judge, right? The next chapter will hopefully be posted later tonight after I get off work.don't be mean to people that work in department stores, we have feeling too you know. Well, my rant it over, bowdees! 


	2. The Great Awakening

A/N: Howdees for the second time in one day, wowzers. Well, I am finally home after four grueling hours of working at our fine mall...yeah right! I should just stop complaining though and apologize for how short the first chapter was. It was terrible, I know. I hastily threw it together in the twenty minutes had before I went to work. Don't worry, I promise that the next chapters will be much better.  
  
AH! I forgot the disclaimer in the last one!: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in Inu-Yasha, no matter how many times I tell a shooting star, it just won't listen to that one.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Ch. 2: The Great Awakening  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head groggily. He tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to him. "Kagome?" He called softly, still trying to remember.  
  
"Kagome?!" It finally hit him! She had been sucked in! Had he? Well he did distinctly remember being in the well house, but it was all still pretty fuzzy. Kagome wasn't near, he couldn't smell her; a bad sign. He carefully opened his eyes, he was right next to the bone-eater's well.Kagome should be here! But she was just a human. The sky looked as if it had been dark for a while, it had been just after noon when they left.if he, a half demon had bee knocked unconscious for so long, how could a human ever possibly-NO! He couldn't think like that.  
  
He carefully stood, his legs felt so shaky, he didn't think that he could make it to Kaede's. But that *had* to be where Kagome was! But why would she have left him there? Wouldn't she have at least *tried* to wake him? Oh well, he'd think about that later, right now he needed to get to Kaede's, to make sure that Kagome was all right.  
  
As sharp cry reached his ears. He turned and ran toward it, the way his day was going, he was not going to take any chances. Whoever was screaming had better be screaming for a good reason.  
  
As he approached the screamer, the metallic smell of blood reached his nose and something silver flashed in the corner of his eye. He disregarded the flash quickly, the blood was getting to him. It wasn't just any blood.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
The young miko was lying face down on the ground, blood lightly splattered on a strange outfit. If Inu-Yasha hadn't had his sense of smell, he wouldn't have guessed that it had been her. But there was something wrong with her scent, it.it wasn't right. There was another smell, it was all over her, no it was.the stench was coating her own, it was- she smelled like-  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his blood start to boil. How dare that bastard? It was bad enough that he actually hurt Kagome, not like that. Gods! Not like that! Please let him be wrong!  
  
"Damn you, Sesshoumaru."  
Kagome slowly woke. She didn't want to, she was so warm and comfortable. A pair of arms wrapped lightly around her waist, hugging her close to their owner. A soft, fluffy, fur blanket covered her legs. She felt so wonderful. She could seriously get used to having Inu-Yasha this close. Where did he ever manage to get the courage to sleep this close?  
  
One of the hands around her waist pulled away, "So? You are finally awake?" Oh God that wasn't Inu-Yasha's voice!  
  
Kagome turned to look straight into his eyes, and immediately tried to tear free. "Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
He tightened his arms around her waist, determined to not release her. His tail retreated from her legs, "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
She struggled in his grasp, but his demon strength would not release her. "Let me go!"  
  
He quickly did so, Kagome scrambled away, falling off the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt to her side in the blink of an eye, "Kagome, what's the matter?!"  
  
Kagome started to back away slowly. This was not good, there she was, with Sesshoumaru, alone, and Inu-Yasha was nowhere to be found. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Sesshoumaru gawked at her, "W-why would I hurt you?"  
  
The fear was just too much, uncontrolled tears started to fall from her eyes, "Please, please, I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me!"  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her against his bare chest. That was when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but the loose pants of his formal garments. His skin was so soft, from the thin, short, fur that covered his body. Oh, he had a nice body. All muscles. He really was a powerful demon. Then why was he so gentile while he touched her now?  
  
As if that was weird enough, he kissed her forehead. "What happened? Damn that hanyou! What did he do to make you so afraid?! I won't let him near you ever again, don't worry, Kagome. Speak to me, Kagome! Let me help!"  
  
He sounded so helpless, so disparate, so.unlike the murderous, evil, full youkai that she had dealt with before. He was so nice, so reassuring, so gentile. The way he held her was so protective, she couldn't help but feel safe, even though it was him.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," Sesshoumaru spoke softly. "You're safe now. You're back home."  
  
A/N: Heehee...I thought that that was a good place to stop. Slightly cliffy, ne? ah well. So it goes. I hope that this chapter is better then the last. I threw the last one together so quickly, I just wanted to get it over with. Well, now that I'm actually into the story here I can say this now! Read and Review peeps! But I must say that I believe flamers are mean, cruel, and should be kicked off the planet. It's called "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISSIM!" Know how to use it! Bowdees till later! Oh, I will post a new chapter at least twice a week, I have most of the story finished, I just need to type it and post it! Well, bowdees for real! 


	3. My Home? My Life?

A/N: Howdees peoples!!!!!!!!!! Wow! I did not expect that many reviews for the first 2 chapters. Well, thank you, all of you! But let me clear up a few things, this if and most definitely, NEVER WILL BE an AU! I don't like AU's, and so this will not be one. The story takes place just after Kouga appears. So Inu-Yasha is still kinda hurt from that. This was started by me a long time ago when I read something about a challenge fic.I don't know if the challenge is still going, but I wanted to post the story anyway. The challenge was that Inu-Yasha and Kagome fall through a portal and then the writer has to decide what happens. A lot of them were funny and I didn't want to do that so.Ta da! On with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Ch. 3: My Home? My Life?  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "You're safe now. You're back home."  
  
Home?! With Sesshoumaru?! "Safe?" She asked weakly.  
  
He sighed, relieved, "Yes, Kagome, you're safe. You're home, in the palace of my father.with me."  
  
"Wh-where's Inu-"  
  
He placed a finger on her lips to silence her, "Far, far away; so he can never find you again." He hugged her tighter, "He won't find you, I promise."  
  
No! Her mind screamed, He has to find me! Help me Inu-Yasha!  
  
A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and made her jump.  
  
Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and called, "Enter."  
  
Kagome was surprised to see Jaken, that stupid little toad, enter the room with a large smile on his face! His clothes seemed to be made of silk and that hideous staff was nowhere to be found; instead it was replace with a large tray of delicious smelling food.  
  
"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru! And of course Lady Kagome." He bowed very low as he said her name. "I brought a morning meal. I'm very glad to see that you are uninjured. If I were a more powerful demon, why I would kill that Inu-Yasha for even thinking about hurting you! I'd-"  
  
"That's enough, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said, but far from unkindly. "She does not need to be reminded of him now. She is back home, safe and sound."  
  
"Yes, milord. I beg forgiveness."  
  
Kagome was sure that the little toad was about to get a beating from Sessomaru, but he did quite the opposite. "It's alright Jaken, fetch a fresh change of clothing for Kagome."  
  
With another bow, the little demon left the room.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I hate myself for letting that damn hanyou near you. Believe me, I will never let any harm come of you, ever again.  
  
This was really freaking Kagome out. But no one could have sat there in his arms and not felt some measure of reassurance. He was so sweet and different. He was stroking her hair with one of his clawed hands. Wait he had both arms?!  
  
He kissed her forehead sweetly, "Eat something, that monster probably left you to starve." He held up a few noodles with his chopsticks, "They're delicious!" He put one end into his mouth and slurped the rest it in.  
  
Kagome giggled. He was the last person she would have expected to slurp food.  
  
He seemed to like her reaction. "You think that's funny, do you?"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop laughing. His joking tone made her laugh harder.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her again and smiled. "And where do you think I acquired these bad habits?"  
  
A/N: Heehee, I think I'm gonna be evil and stop there. Cause like always I have to go to work. Blagh! But as I was reading reviews, I see that one or two peeps are confused at the way Fluffy is acting. Well, peeps, connect the title to the story. The Other Side of the Mirror.hmmm. what do you think that means? Well, if you still don't get it, it is explained in later chapters. So, like always, read and review! Bowdees! 


	4. Getting Back into the Swing of Things

A/N: Howdees again! Wow if I keep writing like this, my fic will be finished in a week! Any way, thank you to all the peeps who are reviewing, you have no freaking clue how good it feels for a person who wants to write for a living. I know that sometimes my grammar isn't that great, the sad thing is, that English is the only language I know. I've tried to learn Spanish, but ::sweat drops:: let's just say that 2 years is an awful long time to just learn how to say "hello". Well, on with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Back Into the Swing of Things  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her again and smiled. "And where do you think I acquired these bad habits?"  
  
Wow! This Sesshoumaru was so different. He was laughing and joking, even slurping his food! How could he be the feared terrible half-brother of Inu- Yasha? "You can't possibly be talking about me!" Once the words were out of her mouth, she knew that she would regret saying them. She was about to apologize but he spoke first.  
  
"She speaks!" He laughed. "Of course not. You're a perfect lady," he leaned in, close enough to kiss her, "*my* lady." He picked up a few more noodles with his chopsticks and held them out for her. "At the very least, have a little," he wiggled them slightly, "for me?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, she was hungry; Sesshoumaru brought the noodles to her mouth and fed her. She blushed slightly, she was being fed by one of the most feared demons in the world!  
  
"That's more like it." There was a knock on the door, "Enter, Jaken," the inu-youkai laughed.  
  
Jaken did, carrying a pile of cloth and armor bigger then he was. "The clothing you requested, milord."  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped up and took the fabric from the tiny demon, "Thank you, Jaken, that will be all."  
  
The little frog seemed flustered, "But, lord! You have matters of great urgency to attend to! You can *not* put the other lords off any longer! They have been growing distrustful of your lordship ever since your wi-"  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled, the compassion all but gone, "I have more pressing matters to attend to here! If I have the chance, I will get to them, if not, then I won't." He set the large pile on the bed.  
  
Jaken sighed, "I will inform then milord." He bowed to each one in turn, and left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head, "I finally have you back," he stroked her cheek, "I don't know how they expect me not to stay by your side." Kagome was too busy staring at the large pile behind him to really pay attention to what he was saying. She had never seen so many pieces to one outfit before. And was that a *fur* shawl?!  
  
"Oh! You must want to get out of that school uniform," he looked at what he was wearing, "I should also get something to wear."  
  
Kagome just stared, "Uh.how would I put it on?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "You mean to tell me, that after three months of wearing that, you still can't dress yourself?!"  
  
Three months?! "I-I don't-" she was dumb-founded.  
  
"Fine," he laughed, (a/n: he seems to be doing a lot of that doesn't he?) "Someone will just have to dress you."  
  
Kagome thought about that for a moment. He was rich, it made since that he would have people to do those kinds of things for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up behind and gave her a quick hug. Kagome thought that it was his way of saying "bye", but it certainly didn't!  
  
He took her arms and raised them above her head, and took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off! She barely had time to gasp before he unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, only to stand her closer to the bed and out of the skirt that fell at her ankles.  
  
He took one of the fabric pieces and wrapped it around her. It was pure white, and felt a lot like silk. Next he put on her something that had to be the world finest silk around her. It look a little like what she had seen Sesshoumaru wear in the battles he had had with Inu-Yasha, dazzling white with a little red, and white flowers on the collar and bottom hem. She wished she had a mirror, she bet she looked gorgeous!  
  
He picked up one of the metal pieces. It resembled his own armor slightly. "Now, Kagome, he coaxed, "Breathe in deeply and close your eyes." She did as he told. "Now breath out." As soon as she had, he quickly snapped the armor into place. Kagome didn't like it anymore! It was tight and more then a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I know you don't like that piece, but you must wear it," he said and kissed her cheek before he continued. He then retrieved a spiked piece and slid it into place over her shoulder. After the armor was completely on her, he took a yellow sash that had a beautiful splash of purple in it and tied it around her waist. He then set a pair of small black shoes on the ground, and motioned for her to step into them. She did so.  
  
"And the final touch," he whispered. He took the white fur and attached it to the back of her armor. She noticed that the fur had little buttonholes through it. Sesshoumaru wrapped it over her shoulder, under her arm and let a little of it trail behind her. "Almost perfect," he said and took a jade comb and twisted it into her hair. (have you ever seen Mulan? He did what her dad did with that pretty blue comb) "There," he said hovering just above her lips.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, but someone burst through the door, ranting about an appointment; while Jaken followed, helplessly stating that his master did not wish to be disturbed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" The demon yelled, but froze when he saw Kagome. "Milady? I-" he stammered,  
  
I did not know, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Kagome, I am glad to see that you were safely returned to us," he bowed to Kagome. "I will make sure that no one disturbs you, lord. I beg both of you for forgiveness. If I had known you were home I would not have-"  
  
"That is enough," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he stepped protectively in front of Kagome, "You may leave."  
  
The demon bowed and left without another word. Jaken shamefully followed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"The clan leaders have grown restless. I was powerless when you were ripped away from me. I did nothing, for fear of that bastard, Inu-Yasha, and Naraku would hurt you. The thought of loosing you weighed so much on my shoulders I didn't know what to do. The lords repeatedly told me that I needed to stop acting so human." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her again, "I will never let anyone take you from me again!"  
  
He was so sweet, her head was starting to hurt, "I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me? The last three times I saw you, you tried to kill us."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No! I would never hurt you!" A sudden realization hit him, "I'll kill him! Gods! I'll find a cure for whatever he used to poison your mind; then I'll make him beg for death!"  
  
"Poison? No! Inu-Yasha wouldn't! He-he."  
  
"Kagome! Listen to me!" He begged, "Inu-Yasha and Naraku did something to your memories! Don't you remember me? Your mate?!"  
  
A/N: I do believe that I shall be evil and end there. But don't worry, I'm posting the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow morning, so heehee.I have read the reviews and some say that my fic is confusing.well peeps, tell me what's confusing and I will fix it! Just tell me! Please! How do you like it so far?  
  
Inu-Yasha: "How come I'm not in it more?"  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: "Cause you don't matter that much right now, don't worry, your part will come."  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Why does Sesshoumaru keep acting so weird? He isn't Kagome's mate!"  
  
Kitsune's Sessy: "I'm not acting weird! And of course I am!"  
  
::Kitsune's Sessy and Inu-Yasha start to growl at each other::  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: "Whoa! Calm down guys! Don't worry all will be reveled in the next chapter! I promise! Please review! The story gets kinda serious now.I will update at least every 2 days, so check back often! 


	5. False Memories

A/N: Okay....it seems that my chapter titles have been a little off, due to the fact that I have almost the entire fic written out on paper, but not separated into chapters. So I'm typing and trying to decide where to start and stop. Not an easy thing, mind you, so bare with me. I have decided that I will name them after I finish writing the chapter, in hopes to better.well.name them.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 5: False Memories  
  
"Mate?!" Kagome screamed and pushed away from him, "You tried to kill me! First with poison claws, so you could take Tetsusaiga, then by throwing Inu- Yasha into me, then-"  
  
"Tetsusaiga?! Why would I *take* Tetsusaiga? Our father left it for me so that I could protect his human wife! Inu-Yasha was far too young to do so, and even I failed in the end! She was a beautiful and kind woman who did not deserve to die." He sighed, "Inu-Yasha carries the Tensaiga, though it is useless in his hands! He could not save anyone, his heart is too blackened with hatred to revive anyone! I would give up nearly anything to wield the Tensaiga! Do you know the things I could do with such a sword? I have no use for that murderous Tetsusaiga, except to fend off that homicidal brother of mine!" His eyes pleaded to her, "I refuse to loose you while you are right in front of me! Dimmitt, Kagome! Remember!"  
  
She had started to back away from him, this was so confusing. She might have been his mate, but she couldn't have *loved* him, could she? Love isn't just something that you could forget, magic spells or not! "No," she weakly protested, "I-I love Inu-"  
  
Sesshoumaru growled before she could finish her statement. "I will force nothing on you." He stood and turned away from her, "If you do not remember, then you must decide; and if you choose to return to that.*hanyou*" he spat the word as if it tasted bad, just saying it, "so be it." He started to walk to the door, "I will return for you later. Good day," and the demon lord left the room.  
  
(Wouldn't it be sssssssooooooo mean if I just ended it there? Poor Fluffy! How would you feel if your wife told you she loved your brother? Ouch!)  
  
Kagome was left alone in the huge room, her thoughts her only companions. What the hell was going on?! She felt really bad, Sesshoumaru was being so kind, and she couldn't even remember anything nice about him! She looked around the room, a small waterfall cascaded down a wall silently. She touched it, just to see if it was real. It instantly solidified, transforming into a full, wall height mirror. (don't you want one of those?! ^-^)  
  
The reflection that greeted her completely amazed her. She would have thought that she was looking at a female version of Sesshoumaru, if she had not known it was her. It was amazing! Even down to the fluffy, snow colored tail! The only things missing were the stripes across her cheeks. (I wanna look like that.::sigh:: Kagome gets all the luck::)  
  
What would Miroku, Sango, or even Shippo think of her now? Or were they just part of Inu-Yasha's poison, too? This was getting far too complicated.  
  
A door across the room was slightly open, and begging for her to take a peek inside. She opened the door the rest of the way. The room was powder pink and far too girlie-looking for the room that it was connected to. There was a make-up case in the corner, right next to a vanity. A large photo album sat on the vanity. She picked it up and opened it to the first page.  
  
Her jaw nearly fell to the floor. The entire album was filled with wedding pictures. BEAUTIFUL wedding pictures! She looked so pretty in her dress, and Sesshoumaru, WOW! That guy could wear a tux! (::like all fan girls, Kitsune Hanyou drools over the thought of Fluffy in a tux::)  
  
Sesshoumaru was even smiling! In every picture! She found one of him with frosting from the wedding cake smeared all over his face, with her laughing at him; and another of him smearing frosting all over her face. It must have been so wonderful.maybe he was telling the truth. She found one of her showing off a beautiful diamond ring; her wedding ring most likely. She looked at her hands, she wasn't wearing a ring.  
  
She would just have to keep an opened mind, maybe she was wrong, and Sesshoumaru hadn't acted evil yet. She felt that she needed to find him and apologize for not believing him, even if she still didn't fully believe his far-fetched tale.  
  
She opened the door that he had walked out of, the hallway was empty. Damn, this place was gigantic!  
  
"Did you hear, brother? Lady Kagome has returned!" A very happy, male voice spoke. (Heehee, I get to torture Kagome with her memories! Can you guess who it is?")  
  
"I am glad, Montan, she is nice to have around."  
  
Kagome hadn't noticed the two demons walking around the corner.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" Montan, the youngest Thunder Brother, exclaimed, while Hitan simply bowed.  
  
"Thunder Brothers?!" Kagome backed away fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong milady?" Hitan asked, seemingly concerned.  
  
"But.Inu-Yasha- he.you-"  
  
Hitan placed his hand on her shoulder, "He is far from here, you need not-"  
  
Kagome jerked back, "St-stay away from me!"  
  
The brothers looked at each other, completely baffled. "Lady Kagome?" "Lady Kagome?!" A female voice yelled. (Heehee another one! I'm soooo evil! ^_~) A young looking woman with short black hair, wearing a very reveling dress ran up to them. "Lady Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright!" She laughed, "I see that Lord Sesshoumaru tried to do your hair again! Why don't you let me do it? You have such beautiful hair!"  
  
"Yura?!" Kagome flattened herself against the wall. How were they alive? She had seen Inu-Yasha kill them all! Well, she kind of killed Yura.yeah! So she should be dead!  
  
"You remember!" Yura smiled.  
  
Kagome couldn't run, if she ran, they could easily catch up and kill her so many different ways she really didn't want to count.  
  
"Milady? What is the matter?" Hitan asked.  
  
"I know what would make you feel better!" Montan chimed in, "A ride on my cloud! That always used to brighten your day! Or I could make it rain in the garden, just for you! You always liked to watch the lightening!"  
  
"Please stay away," Kagome whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes as the three demon tried to pool their minds and come up with a way to cheer up Kagome. "Somebody, please, help me."  
  
Jaken, who had been following his master's orders, chose that moment to walk past that spot and heard his lady's plea, ran to get Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat while only half-listening to the leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe. His thoughts were too cluttered with his wife to deal with "state affairs." No matter how much it hurt him that she didn't remember anything, he felt the need to be at her side, comforting her. This wolf didn't need him! Kagome did!  
  
"Kouga," he said calmly, "It appears to me that you do not need my assistance."  
  
"Of course we need your assistance! Those damn birds are killing my men!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screamed as he burst through the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, great, another thing to keep him from his Kagome."Yes, Jaken?"  
  
"Milord! Its Lady Kagome! She-"  
  
He didn't need to say anymore. Sesshoumaru was already running out the door. NO one in the castle had ever seen him move so quickly. He reached Kagome in the blink of an eye, just in time to see his wife collapse to the floor. "Move!" He barked at the three demon who blocked his way. They quickly jumped as far from the girl as they could. Sesshoumaru gently wrapped his arms around her, "Kagome?" He shook her softly, "Kagome?!" He cradled her body against his. "I'm right here, its alright, I'm here."  
  
A/N: I'm ssssssssssoooooooo evil aren't I? Oh well. How do you like it? Married, huh? I thought that was a good twist. I just love thinking about Fluffy in a tux. Well, Its late. I must sleep.I have a 4 day weekend coming up, what do you peeps think about me posting my Weiß fic? All of my fics are finished, they just need to be typed and uploaded, so it's not like I can get writers block or anything. My Weiß one is about my Ken-kun of course! And of course Valkyrie's Aya-kun. It would have to be rated R though.hmmm.tell me what you think. Bowdees peeps! 


	6. The Test

A/N: Okay peep.you know how I told you that this fic was going to get really sad and serious? Well, that starts with this chapter.I'm really mean to Kagome, but Sesshoumaru shows how much of a loving husband he can be. ::Sigh:: I'd marry this Fluffy, wouldn't you?! I'm SSSSOOO sorry that I spelled Hiten and Maten wrong.a friend borrowed my books.and Naraku's evil peeps are still evil in this fic, but Inu-Yasha and Fluffy kinda switched roles. Like a mirror get it! Their personalities did a complete 180! Instead of having Fluffy team up with Naraku, I had Inu-Yasha.I think I just gave away a major spoiler.oh well, but I don't know how many chapters it will take to get up to explaining that so I just wanted to clear it up. Shippo, Miroku and Sango will show up soon, don't worry. I have a great thing for Shippo. And haven't I already put Kaede in here? Well, maybe that's in this chapter.I get so confused cause I have everything already written out I forget where I am in typing it. Oh well, on with the fic! Don't worry! I update so often you're not in suspense for very long!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 6: The Test  
  
Kagome slowly regained conciseness. She was back in that large room, under those wonderfully warm, soft, blankets. She could hear Sesshoumaru talking from the small room in the corner.  
  
"This is driving me crazy!" He yelled, "She can not possibly be my wife!"  
  
"Milord," another male voice answered, though Kagome didn't recognize it. "We don't know what spells your brother and Naraku used on her, but she *is* Kagome!"  
  
"No," he answered sadly, "You don't understand," he paused, "Don't you see, she smells different.no, she-"  
  
"Different?"  
  
"No, she.the day Inu-Yasha took her from me-I doubt that even she knew.but I could smell it. *Any* change in her scent, I can easily pick out."  
  
"What change milord?!"  
  
(A/N: can you guess what it is? Heehee!)  
  
"She was.pregnant."  
  
(OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Did any of you see that coming?! I should just end there, but I think that this is way to short, so Onward Ho!)  
  
The other voice remained silent.  
  
"And now I notice.I was filled with too much emotion when she was first brought back, that I didn't notice, but now that my head has cleared slightly."  
  
"She no longer smells as if-" The other said in shock.  
  
"No! Now do you understand why I was so terrified when Inu-Yasha took her?! Not only was I worrying for my love, but my CHILD as well!" He took a deep breath, "I have to know if she still carries. You are the only one I trust to perform the test."  
  
Kagome nearly went into shock. She was *far* too young to be having children.but, well, she was too young to be married, but that didn't seem to stop her.this Sesshoumaru was such a nice man-uh.demon. He was loving and-No! He hated Inu-Yasha for being a hanyou! He wouldn't be able to love one, not even if he was it's father.  
  
"But milord! The test is for demons! A painful one at that! How do you think a human would react?!" (Remember peeps this is coming out of my brain.of course its gonna be painful!) He pleaded with his lord.  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"A miko's magic! Surely it could-"  
  
"A miko can be wrong!"  
  
He sighed, "Many males, demon or otherwise, have trouble seeing their mates in pain. You will be forced to simply bare it and watch."  
  
"It is the only way to know for sure. I need to know how badly she was hurt!"  
  
"You are the last demon I would have thought to have such feelings of unwavering love, especially for a human."  
  
"How could I not, I have saved her so many times. From Naraku, my brother, so that she may collect those shards that she spread across the world.* One thing though, she must not be told until I find out."  
  
"Lord?"  
  
"That bastard tortured her for two months! It is better that she doesn't remember, no matter what memories have been erased as well, I am relieved that the pain is no where in her mind. Do not trouble her with this knowledge. Simply perform the test."  
  
(Does that seem kinda long? Well, I did want it to be long, but it that just too unimaginable?)  
  
"When?"  
  
"The sooner, the better."  
  
"If you wake her, I can do it now."  
  
Kagome tried to make it appear that she had been asleep; but her breath was so raged and her heart was beating so fast.surely they would notice!  
  
A hand lightly touched her face, "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as slowly as she could.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" He gave a soft smile, "You scared us."  
  
"I feel a little better." What an obvious lie.  
  
"I'm glad," he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Will you do something for me?"  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"This is Kit," he motioned to a short young man with auburn hair, green eyes, and a bushy tail the same color as his hair. "He needs to check something."  
  
"What does he need to check?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't tell her.  
  
"Your blood," Kit answered.  
  
Well, it wasn't like they were just silent; they did answer her question. "Will it hurt?" She didn't want to ask that. She really didn't want to know.  
  
The two remained silent, not knowing what to say. Kagome stiffened.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her discomfort almost immediately; he hugged her close, "I'm right here. I won't let you go, I promise."  
  
She pressed herself against him. He wouldn't do this! He said he loved her! Why would he let someone hurt her?!  
  
"Hold her still," Kit said evenly.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and turned her face away from the other demon. "Don't worry, I have you." He tugged at the collar of her kimono and slid one side off her shoulder; the side her face was turned away from. Sesshoumaru tightened his hug, he seemed almost as afraid as she was.  
  
A pair of hands clasped her shoulders, she started to shake with fear. Then, hot breath fell across the skin of her shoulder and neck that Sesshoumaru had just exposed. It was giving her goose bumps. (People bumps according to Matt) She squeezed her fists that were buried in her husband's shirt even tighter.  
  
The next thing she knew was a searing pain as poisoned fangs sliced into her flesh. She did the only thing she could do, scream. The poison burned and started to melt her delicate human skin. In her screams, she begged him to release her, but the only answer Kit gave was a harder bite that drew more blood.  
  
After a full, agonizing, minute, he finally withdrew, leaving Kagome's blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
Kagome slumped into Sesshoumaru's cradling arms, unconscious. Blood flowed freely from the bite; Sesshoumaru licked it carefully, ridding the wound of any poison and insuring it healed quickly, with the help of his demonic attributes.  
  
He kissed her forehead once more and held her close to keep her warm. He looked at the smaller demon, who was wiping the crimson liquid from around his mouth. "Well?!" the lord asked impatiently.  
  
Kit looked at the lord in fear, "She.isn't."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away, "Leave," he chocked through gritted teeth."  
  
"Milord," Kit tried to console his lord.  
  
He couldn't keep the mask on any longer, "Get out!" The demand would have been frightening, if the fearsome demon's voice hadn't cracked so much.  
  
Kit looked at his lord with pity. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose his child or his wife. But there was Lord Sesshoumaru, running a kingdom while he didn't know if his wife was alive or dead, at peace or in pain; every day, dealing with everyone else's problems while his worst fears were pushed aside. No man should be forced to bare such pain. He soundlessly left the room.  
*The universe in this story starts out more or less the same. Kagome still freed our beloved hanyou from the tree and shattered the jewel, but the rosary that controls him was never placed, and Inu-Yasha doesn't know that Naraku deceived him and Kikyo.  
  
A/N: Like always.leave them wanting more, so I shall stop there for tonight! I'm evil aren't I? I hope that I surprised all of you. Inu- Yasha gets back into the story in the next chapter, but there are a lot of things that have changed.(Preview of the next chapter) Kaede won't help the injured Kagome, and is blamed for her being hurt! I know I'm being very mean, but I updated every day, so don't worry! I'm really busy with school and practice (GOLFERS ROCK!), but I update everyday anyway, just for you people! So as always, review! Ask questions! I WILL answer them! 


	7. Help

Um.sorry I didn't update yesterday.my mom needed the pc really badly. I will update a lot this weekend so fear not! On with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 7: Help  
  
Jaken, the Thunder Brothers, and Yura, bolted to the room. Jaken tried to get to the door, but Kit stopped him. "Out of the way-" he sniffed the air, "Why do you smell-?" He gasped, "You traitor! Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Kagome!"  
  
Kit stopped the frog demon from running into the room. "Leave them alone," he said threateningly.  
  
"Why do you smell like Lady Kagome's blood?!"  
  
"Leave me alone," he answered half-heatedly, and kept walking.  
  
"Stop!" Hiten yelled.  
  
"Yes, don't move!" Manten blocked his way.  
  
"Out of my way."  
  
"Why do you smell like blood?!" Jaken ordered.  
  
"I did only what his lordship commanded."  
  
"We will not let us pass until you tell us the-"  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru slammed the door open, "All of you! Leave Kit alone!" He sighed, "Get out of my sight, all of you."  
  
"Lord Sessh-" Jaken started, but his lord simply slammed the heavy door in his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the confused and slightly hurt demons leave. He fell to his knees, his entire body felt numb. He had failed. His wife was tortured. He let his child die. How many chances did one demon get? If he failed again, would Kagome's life be the price?! He needed something to tear apart. He wanted that something to be Inu-Yasha, but right now, that just wasn't an option. Kagome, his mate, his *love*...how could he tell her? She probably hadn't even known. He walked to the bed where he had placed her. She was pale, but still so beautiful. How could Inu-Yasha even think of hurting her?  
  
"Ses-sh-" she struggled.  
  
He lay on the bed next to her and snuggled close. "Don't speak," he whispered into her ear. It didn't matter how he felt right now, his priority was to console Kagome. And after she was well again, he would kill Inu-Yasha. Even if it cost him his life, that bastard would pay for hurting her. As slowly and painfully as Sesshoumaru felt was necessary.  
Inu-Yasha ran as fast as his legs could possibly take him. (Yay! Look! I got back to Inu-Yasha's part!) Kagome had stopped bleeding, but her breathing and heartbeat were much too slow for his liking. He had to get her to Kaede's.  
  
"Help-" she choked on the whispered word. Inu-Yasha felt his heart pound. "Hang on, Kagome! We're almost there!"  
  
"Sessh-ou-maru-" she struggled greatly.  
  
Inu-Yasha's blood started to boil. How dare Sesshoumaru?! He pulled her tighter to him, almost absentmindedly. "Don't worry, Kagome. As soon as I'm sure you're better, I'll kill him with my bare hands."  
  
But Kagome didn't hear his vow, she had fainted again. Inu-Yasha prayed that she wasn't in pain. What the hell happened?! He must have been knocked out for a *long* time. Kagome looked like she had been tortured for weeks! Sesshoumaru must have used some spell.  
  
Finally! The vill-  
  
"No," Inu-Yasha whispered. "No!" The village was burned and all but two huts were reduced to smoldering rubble. "Kaede!" He yelled, "Kaede!" He ran to the first hut.  
  
The old miko walked out because of the yelling, her eyes widened at the sight, "Inu-Yasha?!"  
  
He ran to her. "Kaede-baba! You-you have to help Kagome! She-"  
  
"No," the elderly miko answered simply. "I will not heal her so that you can hurt her more. Kill me if you wish, but I will not allow you to torture her any longer."  
  
"Dimmitt, Kaede! Help her!"  
  
"Leave Inu-Yasha. I would rather see her die, then in pain because of you."  
  
"Ka-" Kagome wheezed, "Kaede," she sobbed, "Please, help me."  
  
The old miko's eyes flashed with pain. "I'm sorry, but I won't"  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to his knees at the miko's feet. "Please, Kaede-baba," tears started to fall from his eyes. "Please! She can't die. Kaede, what do I have to do to get you to save her?!"  
  
Kaede sighed, "Tell me, Inu-Yasha, who was it who hurt her?"  
  
He looked away shamefully, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kaede gasped, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, then flattened against his skull as if her was trying to block out what he had just heard. "Sama?!" Why would Kaede call that bastard that? She knew of all the things he had done to them!  
  
The miko swallowed, "Come inside, I'll help, but any tricks, and I'll pin you to that tree, just like my sister!"  
A/N: I will end there for now. Kinda sad huh? Why won't Kaede help? She thinks that it's the Inu-Yasha she knows. Well, to tell you the truth, cant think of anymore notes for this chapter. I have a 4-day weekend that starts today, so I hope to get a lot of chapters posted. Nighty-night!  
  
P.S. Please review! 


	8. Lunch in the Garden

A/N: Heehee, Howdees peeps! I was reading my reviews again, and I read one that I just have to talk about!  
  
"MAKE KAGOME FALL IN LOVE WITH SESSHOMARU AND MAKE THEM MATE IN A HOTSPRING AFTER A VERY ROMANTIC DINNER. MAKE KOUGA COME OUT IN THIS SOMEWHERE AND MAKE SESSHOMARU LET KAGOME WEAR SOME LESS UNCOMFORTABLE CLOTHES. MAKE KAGOME PREGNANT AGAIN AND DON'T MAKE KAGOME GET BACK TO THE REAL WORLD WITHOUT MAKEING HER MATE WITH FLUFFY(AKA: SESSHOMARU)  
  
YOU'RE AN AWESOME AUTHOR"  
  
This was sent to me by Saphire-sama/Dreamer. WOW! I couldn't believe it! But, to acknowledge the ideas you sent, I want to say this: I'm not very good at writing the whole "Lemon/Lime" thing, but I must tell you, I have a part somewhat like that already written out. (Ask Valkyrie, that's the part she keeps bugging me about in the reviews she sends me!) It's not a hot spring, but its pretty good, I think! Kagome is already starting to believe that everything that happened with her and Inu-Yasha was part of some evil spell to make her fear her husband and everything associated with him. Kouga is already in my fic, but respects Sesshoumaru's claim on her. The clothes that Kagome wears are very comfortable (when she puts them on herself), and Kagome never stopped being pregnant. Remember, the Kagome that Sesshy has isn't his wife, it's our beloved hanyou's "Shard-detector" (yeah, like that's the whole story! 0_~)! Inu-Yasha,(the one who in the last chapter, brought Kagome to Kaede) is the one who has Sessy's wife.  
  
(Is that like too much info? Am I giving away spoilers? Ah well...don't worry, the way it plays out and their reactions are enough to make it really surprising!) Remember, I have this fic almost all the way finished, I just type one or two chapters of it on the computer a day to torture all you peeps!) P.S. Thank you so much for thinking that I am a good writer! I hope people think the same when my novels are published! (Hey, all you peeps can say that you were the first to read my work!)  
  
I would also like to thank whoever "Me.." is. You've reviewed every chapter and I just thought you deserved to be recognized!  
  
Also, I love you Val! But you knew that already.  
  
Damn, that was long...so! On with the Fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 8: Lunch in the Garden  
  
Kagome was crying in her sleep. (Back to Sesshy, he's the one who this fic is mostly about!) It was breaking Sesshoumaru's heart. (u_u) He pulled her close, for the past few days, she had been getting use to her home all over again. She was becoming more and more comfortable as time passed, but she still seemed nervous having so many youkai constantly around her.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, trying to coax her into consciousness.  
  
She sighed, "What?" She asked softly.  
  
He kissed her neck, "The sun rose long ago. You have to wake."  
  
"No," she yawned and snuggled closer to him. "I want to stay like this, with you."  
  
He smiled and hugged her tighter, "You do, do you? Well, I can't stay. Being a lord is hard."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, "And if I don't want you to leave...?"  
  
His smile widened, she was starting to act like her old self; laughing, joking, loving..." Then I guess that all of those youkai will have to wait, you are more important than any of them. Just say that you need me here, and I won't move from this spot." (::Kitsune and all fan girls scream: *I* need you, Sesshy! *I* need you! But he doesn't listen...damn::)  
  
"I ne-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken banged on the door, interrupting Kagome's request. (Isn't he getting *really* annoying?!) "Sesshoumaru-sama! Kouga- sama of the wolf tribe and Kit-sama of the kitsune tribe are getting very impatient! They've been waiting since dawn!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "Fine, Jaken, I'm coming." He kissed Kagome. "I'm sorry, but I must go. After you get dressed, go to the garden, I will join you for lunch."  
  
Kagome sighed, "But its cold!" She complained like a little child trying to get her way.  
  
He couldn't argue with her, he breathed in her scent, it drove him crazy! "Meet me in the garden for lunch, and *then* I will warm you up." (::WHOOP WHOOP GO SESSHY!::)  
  
Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband, "You promise?"  
  
He smiled and let his tail lightly brush up her body, "Of course." He stood to leave, "At lunch," he bent down and kissed her, "my love."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Lunch."  
  
He started to walk away. He reached the door then turned around, "I don't know if I can wait that long..." He used his demon speed and was at her side again before she could blink. He wrapped his arms and tail around her and pulled her close. "Lunch is three hours away." He kissed her, much more deeply this time. "I don't want to wait that long," he whispered, not taking his lips from her's.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken screamed, bursting through the door. "I-uh..." he stammered at eh sight of his lord gently biting his lady's ear. He bowed his head and seemed to find his feet suddenly incredibly interesting. "Uh...Sesshoumaru-sama...Lords Kouga and Kit are waiting."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled softy, "I'm coming, Jaken!" (Sure you were! ^-^) He kissed Kagome again, "At lunch."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded, "In the garden. Wait! How will I know where to meet you?!"  
  
He smiled, "I'll find you." He growled, but this time it sounded more, well, sexual. "I will." He started to walk to the door, "Come, Jaken."  
  
"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little demon followed his master.  
Three hours later, Kagome walked through the beautiful garden. It had taken her a few tries, but she was finally able to get dressed in that silk kimono and the strong metal armor. It was much more comfortable when she was able to put it on herself. (I told you, didn't I?) When Sesshoumaru had dressed her it was just far too tight!  
  
She started to hum, for lack of anything else to really do. Where was that demon lord?!  
  
"Kagome-sama?" A demon called.  
  
She turned, she didn't have anything else to do, she could talk until Sesshoumaru came. "Yes?"  
  
"Milady," a fairly handsome demon male walked up to her, two others followed closely behind. "Lord Sesshoumaru wished us to retrieve you. He can not meet you here for lunch, he wanted it to be someplace special."  
  
Kagome smiled, her mind flashed with all of the things that Sesshoumaru might have "planed".  
  
"This way," he said and led her away from the garden.  
Sesshoumaru cursed those two lords, he was late! He rushed into the garden carrying the small bundle that was their lunch. He had had Jaken preparing it since he left Kagome three hours ago.  
  
He paused and took a deep whiff of the air. Kagome had been here only minutes before. He let her scent tease him for a moment before he picked up three different scents...male demons...he growled, they had Naraku's stench all over them.  
  
'I just found her again!' He thought angrily, 'I will not let anyone take her from me again!' He ran as quickly as he could, to catch up.  
Kagome tried to scream, but a clawed hand quickly covered her mouth. 'Sesshoumaru,' she mentally begged, 'help me, please, help me! Don't let them hurt me!'  
  
"Wench!" The demon with his hand clamped over her mouth warned, "If you scream, I promise, this will be slow and agonizing."  
  
She nodded her understanding. But as soon as the hand moved away, she screamed as loud as she could, "Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!"  
The demon in question heard his wife's pained scream. He didn't smell blood yet, but the terrible feeling in his stomach was telling him that it wasn't far away. 'No! Please, no! Don't let her be injured! Don't let them hurt her!'  
The back of the demons hand slammed against her face. A tiny trickle of blood ran down the corner or her mouth where his long pointed claws had sliced open her flesh. "Silence, wench!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her into the brick fence that was the garden wall.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome cried, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
The demon pressed his body against hers. "That weak 'lord' needs to be taught a lesion. Let him see how powerless he is to stop me...from taking what I want of you?"  
  
"uh...Neko?..." the two demons backed into the wall, fear clearly in their eyes.  
  
"What?!" He asked annoyed that he was being delayed.  
  
"Release my mate." The cool, calm, collected voice of Sesshoumaru stated very bluntly.  
  
Neko's eyes widened in fear, he pulled his hands away from Kagome and moved back, so that she fell to the ground.  
  
"Get out of my home," the lord spat, his anger finally surfacing.  
  
The demons didn't have to be told twice; they fled the scene faster then the wind.  
  
Once he was sure that the intruders were a safe distance away, Sesshoumaru knelt before his mate, "Kagome...." he put his hand on her cheek.  
  
She rushed into his arms, burring her face in his chest. "They were-they wanted," she cried, unable to find the words.  
  
He put his arms around her. "They're gone. You're safe. I have you. They can't hurt you now, I have you."  
  
She relaxed slightly, "Why did they want to hurt me?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't have an answer. Those three want to hurt her because she was close to him, no, because she was more than close to him. Demons wanted to hurt her because of him. Even Inu-Yasha wanted revenge on his older brother, for letting his mother die. Inu-Yasha seemed to forget that she had also been his stepmother as well. He didn't remember his own mother and even though he had been at least three times her age, he thought of her as a mother as well. "It's all right. Please, don't cry. I have you, there is no need to cry."  
  
Slowly she dried her tears, "This isn't like me. I usually don't act like this."  
  
"I understand, why don't we eat, that will make you feel better. Jaken slaved in the kitchens for three hours. The least we could do is eat it."  
  
She smiled, "I guess I am a little hungry."  
  
A/N: ::Pants and looks really relieved:: Whew! I got that chapter done! I know that Inu-Yasha isn't in it very much, but this story is mostly Sess/Kag. But it is also slightly Inu/Kag. I promise that there will be more Inu/Kag in the future, but later. Right now what needs to be shown is Sesshy's new personality. The mirror Inu-Yasha will also come in soon. He is really mean and I don't know if I should make the rating go up...e-mail me if you don't mind spoilers and I will send u the part about well, yeah, and tell me if I should: a)up the rating, b)tone it down, or c)just leave it the way it is. No Val, you can't. and that part you want is only two or three chapters away, depending on how mean I feel like being.  
  
Well! Review people! Bowdees! 


	9. Fear of a Friend

A/N: Howdees peeps! I do not think that any of you can comprehend the way I'm feeling right now. My fic has been up for eight days now, and I have 79 reviews!!!!!!!!! WOW! I feel special. Okay, now, I got a review from "Me..()" that asked a bunch of questions that I guess I will answer. Like I said in the last chapter, yes, the Kagome that belongs in the "mirror" world is still pregnant. (Can you imagine Inu-Yasha's reaction when he find out *that* is what he's been smelling on Kagome?) Yes, Inu-Yasha, (the "mirror" one) is the bad guy in this fic...it's really bad, I'm warning you. He really knows how to hurt Sesshy; but don't be too mad at me when that part comes up cause I think that it is the only way to push the story where I want it to go. I wanted to cry when I was writing it though...he's sssssssssssooooooooo evil! U_U  
  
Sesshoumaru is loved by everyone in this "Mirrorverse" (I think I should write an AU explaining this one don't you think? It could be about the way they met and how they got up to Inu-Yasha kidnapping Kagome. Do you peeps think I should?). He is like the lord of this obscenely big area, but he's so nice and kindhearted, but very powerful. Only really stupid/psychotic (Inu-Yasha/Naraku) oppose him. Naraku stays the same because...I don't like him. He stole Folken's voice off the American dub of Escaflowne. I liked Folken!  
  
Yes, there are two Kagomes and two Inu-Yashas. The Kagomes are pretty much the same. Or at least were...would you be the same after you were tortured for two months by Naraku and Inu-Yasha?! The Inu-Yashas are very different though. Our favorite hanyou is the same as always, while the other is murderous, evil, and loves to cause others pain.  
  
The "mirror" Kagome (Kagome B) smells like Sesshy cause that is his wife, duh. Inu-Yasha mistook the scent of his brother on her as meaning that Sesshy hurt his Kagome. He didn't think twice about the fact that she was covered in his scent though. (Remember: Inu-Yasha was the one who really hurt her) Inu-Yasha is always around Kagome; so naturally, he would be able to smell himself on her. To him, his scent is just another part of hers'.  
  
Sango will be in one of the next few chapters, but she isn't exactly a good guy. Her entire village was destroyed and all of its' people killed by demons. So she doesn't like them very much and sees Kagome as a traitor to the human race for mating with one. Miroku on the other hand (heehee, pardon the pun), is definitely one of the good guys. He is like an advisor to Sesshy about the condition of the humans in his kingdom. Shippo, is, (if you couldn't tell...I thought the description of Kit was pretty good), is Kit's son. I thought that since the Thunder Brothers were good, Shippo's parents couldn't die, I know he has a crappy name, but I couldn't think of a name and I thought well, KITsune...I'm usually MUCH better with names, it's just that I don't know any Japanese! If you have a good name for his mom I'm all for it! Kirara I really don't know about...I don't really like her.  
  
Myouga, though...(Kitsune's evil nature shows) he is definitely in here! He hangs around Sesshy mostly. Inu-Yasha kinda said, "Come near me again you stupid fucking flea, and I will kill you." We all know Myouga...he stays away!  
  
Rin is gone...GONE! Sorry Rin fans, I think she's funny, but Sesshy doesn't have the Tensaiga, and everything is more or less great in his kingdom. SHE'S GONE!  
  
Okay, last thing; Inu-Yasha looks the same as he does in our universe, except for the fact that he has a scar over his left eye. (Sound familiar?) That was Sesshy's payback for ripping the pearl of their father's tomb out of his eye. (Sesshy had the tomb!) So Inu-Yasha only has one eye. But he is still MEGA hot!  
  
Wow, that was long...I hope that I answered a bunch of the questions that a lot of you had. If you have another one, just send it to! I promise to answer it!  
  
PS: Thank you ssssssssssooooooo much for the reviews!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 9: Fear of a Friend  
  
The lunch was wonderful. Jaken was a fine cook. Kagome refused to eat in the garden, but Sesshoumaru didn't mind. The only thing that mattered to him was that he ate with his beautiful wife. He all but stopped thinking about the change in personality that had happened to his mate. He knew that even though she had no memory of what terrible things she had suffered through, she was still his mate, and he would always love her. Soon enough she would be back to her normal self.  
Nearly a week had passed, and Inu-Yasha was still prohibited from seeing Kagome. His mind was still trying to figure out what that smell, which so desperately hung on her, was. She wasn't in heat; no that drove him crazy in a very different way. The new scent smelled too much like Sesshoumaru for his liking. 'What the *fuck* is it?!'  
  
Kaede stepped from her hut for the first time since he brought Kagome to her. Inu-Yasha jumped to her side, "Well?!" he spat impatiently.  
  
"Calm thyself hanyou."  
  
Why would Kaede call him that?! "How is Kagome?!" He was loosing what little patience he had.  
  
Kaede stared at him, straight in the eye, "She will live," was the only answer she gave him.  
  
He was starting to get furious, "Is that *ALL* you're going to tell me *hag*?!"  
  
"Why do you wish to know, Inu-Yasha?" She asked with all seriousness. "Do you with to know so that you may rush to Lord Sesshoumaru and boast about what you have done?!"  
  
"*LORD* Sesshoumaru?! You stupid hag! Don't you remember what he did? How he stole father's tomb from my eye?! How he tried to steal the Tetsusaiga from me?! How he has nearly *killed* Kagome repeatedly?!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru would never harm anyone! Especially Kagome!"  
  
"Why do you keep calling that bastard, 'LORD'?!"  
  
"Kaede...?" A weak voice called.  
  
Inu-Yasha's blood froze. Her voice was so weak, full of pained and sorrowful, she struggled to speak. "Kagome?" He looked at the door, she was propping herself on up, using the doorframe. She was still badly bruised, but they were much better then they had been. He couldn't understand how he could have let this happen to her! "Ar-are you feeling better?"  
  
Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on the young hanyou. "No," she whispered. "Please, no." She fell to her knees, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore. I'll be perfect from now on. Please Inu-sama, don't hurt me anymore."  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. The main thing for this chapter though, was to answer the questions. Keep asking though! I love to answer them! It brightened the terrible day I had today to read them! Sorry that I haven't updated in 2 days. My phone line refused to work and so I couldn't go online. If my parents wouldn't be so cheep and would shell out for DSL this wouldn't happen! ::Sigh:: I promise that the next chapter will be on later...today I guess, its 12:05. So later peoples. Oh, Happy Easter, it is midnight! Or if you're like me and don't celebrate Easter, Happy Whatever Day!  
  
Review peeps, please! 


	10. The Day

A/N: Howdees again! Well, I get to answer a few more questions! Yay! Okay, someone was complaining because Sesshy calls Kagome his "wife". I don't feel very comfortable with the term "mate" so, in my fic, neither does the "mirror Kagome". They were married, (the pics in the album) and Sesshy loves Kagome very much, so if she didn't like the term, he wouldn't use it. Now I know that when He talks to other demons he shouldn't use such a "human" term, but he was just so use to "wife" that that is the word that comes into his mind. Kirara is still with Sango because I...felt like it? I don't know, I just didn't see a reason to split the two.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 10: The Day  
  
He couldn't breathe; he could barely find the strength to speak. Kagome, I would never hurt you." He knelt before her, "I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Please don't hurt me anymore, I have...I'll do whatever you ask. If you want a slave," she bowed her head, "I will be one. I will do whatever you ask! Please! Please, don't hurt me!"  
  
"Slave?! No, Kagome!" He took her into a huge hug. "I want to protect you. I failed. But I won't make that mistake again! Please, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome just stood, stunned and terrified. Her mind was flashing with all of the vivid memories of what Inu-Yasha had done. Every night, the same...every night...every-she started to cry. Kaede had told her...that was trying to be comprehended also. With everything, she had never thought about her cycle. Had there been enough time to go through one? How long had Inu-Yasha had her? All she saw was a period of eternity that wouldn't stop. Who's was it?  
  
Her husbands'? The one who loved her...protected her...  
  
Or that hanyous'? The one who stole her...beat her...hated her...  
***************************I'm trying to figure out my pc**********************  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to wake. Oh, did Kagome look beautiful. She was so peaceful and relaxed. "Love?" He whispered, running his fingers down her arm. "You need to wake. Today is important."  
  
She stirred slightly, "What's so important?"  
  
He smiled, "I have one thing that will require my full attention, from now until late tonight."  
  
"Oh," Kagome didn't hide the hurt in her voice.  
  
"Would you like to know what it is?" He teased. She nodded. He squeezed her tightly, "You." (AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! I want to be Kagome right now!)  
  
She turned to look him straight in the eye. "Me?! Only me?!"  
  
He laughed, "Yes, only you. You have my full attention."  
  
"ALL day?!"  
  
"And all night."  
  
She hugged him tightly. It was the first time that she could remember, Damn that Inu-Yasha for stealing and confusing her memories!, that Sesshoumaru had fully dedicated an entire day to her!  
  
"Would you like to do something, or..." He pulled her close, "Just stay like this?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "Either way will be perfect!"  
The couple stayed in bed, cuddling for a while, Sesshoumaru would, every once and a while, steal a kiss or lick her ear. When they finally decided that they couldn't spend *all* day in bed, Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he would make her lunch. She was worried about the taste, but Sesshoumaru assured her that she had loved his cooking before.  
  
After the meal, she couldn't argue. He was a wonderful cook!  
  
The entire day there was only one interruption; which had been incredibly short, due to the fearsome growl that Sesshoumaru had used to terrify poor, little Jaken.  
  
The evening, much to the displeasure of the Lady of the Western Lands, had at last arrived. She was saddened that the one day her husband had devoted only to her was quickly passing.  
  
Kagome sat in front of the waterfall mirror brushing her hair, getting ready for a night of sleep. Sesshoumaru stood watching. "You have beautiful hair, Kagome."  
  
Kagome laughed, "So do you!"  
  
He kneeled beside her. "I can't believe I lived so long without you."  
  
"Only about 300 years! Not very long at all!"  
  
"That isn't the time I meant..."  
  
"I don't want to remember what happened, but I'm positive that I missed you, too"  
  
"Don't try to remember. If that is what it takes to keep Inu-Yasha out of your memory, so be it." He let his hand caress her cheek. He looked so sad and guilt ridden; "I love you, Kagome; just know that. Don't let anything convince you otherwise."  
  
"I know you do," she moved into his embrace. "Please, I don't want to think about that. Just tell me you love me..."  
  
Easily done. "I love you." He kissed her. "I can't live without you." He kissed her again. "Every second I spend away from you feels like it's killing me." He let his arms tighten around her, as he kissed her again. "I couldn't hold you in my arms, I couldn't dry your tears, I couldn't stop your pain, or heal your wounds. I wanted do die. Even when I must deal with the lesser lords, you are the only thing I think about." He kissed her more deeply this time. "I need you, Kagome."  
  
"I need you, too, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He growled slightly and picked her up. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He kept kissing her and started to her armor bodice...then her outer, silken kimono.  
  
God, he hadn't realized how much he'd needed this. He hadn't pushed her to do anything, he didn't know what had happened. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, especially in a way that Inu-Yasha had. But, oh, GOD!, HE NEEDED HER. The demon in him was starting to take over.  
  
He swung one leg over her, so that he straddled her hips. He leaned down and started trailing kisses down her neck. He let his fingers slide down the collar of her kimono, slowly opening it more and more to reveal more skin for Sesshoumaru to kiss.  
  
He started to remove his own shirts, trying not to take his lips from Kagome. Her scent alone would have driven him insane with passion by now, but he couldn't turn into that Sesshoumaru right now. Demons could be, if he wasn't careful, fatal.  
  
He shifted position so that even though Kagome was under him, she was straddling him.  
  
With his shirts finally gone, he quickly set to work on the sash that tied his pants around his waist. He stopped for a moment, so that he could wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to his kisses. He gently laid her head back on the pillow and went back to the stubborn sash.  
  
He had to be careful. Their first time he was able to only make her wince once or twice, this time, he would not hurt her at all.  
  
*** Kagome was torn. He felt so wonderful. But even thought she told her mind that this was the truth, that, the Inu-Yasha she remembered wasn't right. That tiny spark of doubt flickered in her mind. This wasn't right! But god! It felt so good. NO! She just wasn't ready!  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she whispered in between a gasp and small moan.  
  
He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she said a little louder.  
  
"Yes, love?" he asked, making her moan louder as he licked her ear.  
  
'NO!' He mind screamed. The just didn't feel right! But he was her husband...this was fine. This was right!  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his wife stiffen. She placed her palms on his chest. He looked down at her beautiful face, it was turned away in shame. He immediately understood; as much as he regretted it, he understood. He kissed her and moved off of her. "Don't worry," he reassured her, "I understand."  
  
She started to cry anyway. "I-I-Oh, Sesshoumaru! I don't understand. I'm...First I loose you child, then I'm not the same, and now I can't even act like your wife!" She cried harder and curled herself into a ball.  
  
He felt his heart stop. "You knew?" He wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Kagome, dry your tears. I will deal with Inu-Yasha *and* Naraku for what they have done. My only concern is to make sure that you are alive and well. Sleep," he leaned close to her ear, "I'm won't leave you."  
  
She snuggled into his warm, open arms and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
A/N: Ok...I tried to think as hard as I could, and listened to the advice you peeps gave me. I tried to picture this in my mind like the way a movie or a TV show is. I have seen worse things on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" then what I described in this chapter. If you think that it is too bad to be rated PG-13 tell me. Review please! 


	11. WHAT! No

A/N: Okay peoples. I feel better about that last chapter now. I was so scared when I was writing it I didn't know if you would like it or hate it...or would shoot me for it...but no one has so far! YAY! I hope that it wasn't too bad. I don't think that I write those kinds of parts very well. I have debated over weather I should or shouldn't make this a rated R fic. I have decided that I most definitely will NOT. I don't like the way the storyline changes if I do that. So I will keep it as PG-13. Sorry Val. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed. I don't believe that the voices in Kagome's head could make it a threesome, but hey, you never know. Sesshy doesn't want a threesome, though. He loves Kagome and only Kagome. I wish more people were like that. And I say AGAIN: IF THERE IS ANYTHING CONFUSING, TELL ME WHAT IT IS AND I WILL EXPLAIN! People keep saying, "Wow, spiffy fic, kinda confusing tho!" DUDE! THAT ISN'T HELPFUL! ::cri:: Please tell me what is confusing! (And yes, I used the word "Spiffy", I use that when I talk to people everyday. Leave my words alone!)  
  
I was just reading my reviews, yay! More questions to answer! Yes, our Kagome is still a virgin, she really doesn't know, though. Sesshy said that she was pregnant, so she thinks that she isn't, but she doesn't remember anything. (Duh, it never happened to her!) The Kagome that is with Inu-Yasha, smells like Sesshy and it's driving him crazy, because his brain can't remember what that particular way she smells means. The real wife of Sesshy does have a bite on her neck, I guess, but Inu-Yasha doesn't think anything of it really, just another way that she was hurt. (You know how people say that we see only what we want to see? That's why the two haven't figured it out yet!) Sesshy thinks that the Kagome that he has mark was removed by some spell so that the reality that she knew when he found her would seem more realistic.  
  
Kagome, (the one with Sesshy) is going along with everything because she truly thinks that Inu-Yasha deceived her. Would you keep asking questions if everyone you knew was evil suddenly turned nice and every piece of evidence pointed to that you were the one that was wrong? Well...maybe you would...but for all purposes in this story, she doesn't!  
  
And just wait. Both Inu-Yashas will meet each other, and when our nice hanyou arrives to avenge what "Sesshoumaru" had done to the Kagome he has, things get really interesting.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 11: WHAT?! No...  
  
Inu-Yasha wouldn't stray far from where Kagome was. Her bruises were fading more and more each day, but the fear she had of him wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Inu-sa...Inu-Yasha?" Kagome corrected herself, mid-word.  
  
The hanyou looked down from the tree he was sitting on. That was the first time she had used his name. "Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"I-I wish to speak with you..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's kind of personal."  
  
(Uh-oh peeps. I warned you that Inu-Yasha would freak about she is gonna tell him. Don't hate me. Please!)  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes met hers, but only for a second. She quickly looked down at the ground. There was so much pain in her eyes. It was as if the Kagome that he knew had been broken, ripped away from him; and all he was left with was this terrified young woman, who couldn't even look at him. What had Sesshoumaru done to her? Especially in such a short period of time! 'Why would she be so afraid of me?' He thought. He didn't want to think that he looked anything like his brother.  
  
He saw her try to take a step closer, wince, and trip on a rock.  
  
He caught her just before she could hit the dirt. It made his heart sink when he heard her heart beat much faster and the strong stench of fear wafting off of her because of the embrace. He steadied her and stepped back. "I'm sorry," he turned away.  
  
"No," Kagome stared at her feet. "I should be more careful about where I walk."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Kagome."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
She looked up, into his amber eyes. "I-ca-can we....." she tried to calm herself, but the fear in her scent quickly rose. "Go somewhere where we can talk privately?"  
  
He wanted to be somewhere alone with him?! Maybe she was getting better! "Alright." He stepped closer to her, but she instantly too three steps back. "It would be faster if I carried you."  
  
Kagome's eyes shown with terror, but she nodded, "You're right, Inu- sa...Inu-Yasha."  
  
Do they left to find a secluded spot. Inu-Yasha could feel her trembling the entire way. He landed at the foot of the God-tree (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT IS MY LAST PAGE! Oh, wait, sorry. I have 6 more in my folder. Sorry about that. I thought I was going to have to stop there until I wrote more!) and set her down.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
She set her hands on her stomach, protectively, trying to find a place to start. "Do I...have you noticed...Kaede said that you could smell who hurt me."  
  
"Yes," he turned away, trying to hide his guilt. The fear that he smelled on her was getting stronger. "You smell like Sesshoumaru." The fear nearly disappeared and was replaced by excitement. "Why?"  
  
She fell to her knees crying, the excitement had vanished and was now complete and total depression. Inu-Yasha started to have a new hatred of his brother. "Inu-Yasha," Kagome said. "The reason I smell different is because...(suspense, suspense!) because I'm pregnant."  
  
He unconsciously took a step back. "N-nani?!"  
  
"That's why I smell different to you, you're smelling the baby."  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is the father, according to you."  
  
He growled.  
  
"I didn't know until Kaede told me."  
  
"He-he," Inu-Yasha couldn't imagine *HIS* Kagome being hurt that way. "He raped you?!"  
  
She looked at him with horror filled eyes, "No! He would never do that to me! He wouldn't hurt me!"  
  
His heart felt like it had stopped. "How long...until..."  
  
"Kaede says about one or two months, youkai grow much faster then humans."  
  
"Before this *thing* is born?!"  
  
"He's not a thing! He is a hanyou, but what does that matter?! He is still my child! I don't care! Sesshoumaru wont either!"  
  
"Of course he will!" Inu-Yasha was starting to yell at the top of his lungs. "Besides the fact that he wants the Tetsusaiga, why do you think he hates me?! He says that I don't deserve our fathers' blood! What makes you think that he wont see *it* as the same thing?!"  
  
She kept her hands over her stomach protectively. "No, he loves me." She backed away, fearing that the enraged hanyou might hurt her, like he had for so long, whenever he was angry or needed to blow off some steam. "You took me from him," she said weakly and started to cry again.  
  
A/N: I shall stop there for now. I hope you like it. Kinda depressing I know. The next chapter goes back to Sesshy and the other Kagome. I like them better. They're much more fun to write about! The next chapter has a waffy part. ::Retches:: but it was kinda fun, and only lasts a second. Sango and Miroku are in the next chapter too! I will have that up tomorrow at the latest or hopefully tonight! Review PLEASE! 


	12. The Assassin

A/N: Howdees! Well, I have more questions to answer! YAY! Okay, first ones comes from, XP DarkAngel, when both Kagomes meet, it is very interesting. Lots of fainting and disbelief and ranting over who's real and who isn't. The will NOT both stay with Sesshy. Inu-Yasha needs love too! And no, I don't get bored of reading long reviews! I love them!  
  
Next we have ME.(): Sorry but I have been avoiding your question on purpose. Yes, I do give away lots of spoilers, but the way they react to each other is like a major point in the story, like the climax. And I WILL NOT give away the climax...poor peeps; I'm leaving you in suspense!  
  
Next we have Shadypony: Yes, mirror Kagome did notice that he no longer has the scar, but remember that mirror Inu-Yasha has the Tensaiga. He had been saying that as soon as he learned how to wield the sword correctly he would fix it; to all peeps that don't know, having a missing eye is really bad cause it messes with the way you see distance, you can't extrapolate it correctly. (Heehee, I used a big word) It also makes it so that you can't use your peripheral vision. (That's how you see to the side with out moving your eyes) So as you can see it would be really bad it he was trying to fight. So, that is a long-winded way of saying that Kagome just thinks he figured out how to fix it. (I think about these things way too much, don't I? I seriously need a life)  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 12: The Assassin  
  
Kagome woke to find Sesshoumaru sweating and mumbling something about her. He was still asleep, having a nightmare, it seemed.  
  
"No," he whispered, "Please, don't leave me. You can't die! Kagome, please...don't leave me..." (U_U poor Sesshy...)  
  
She moved closer to him, "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!..." He whispered very angrily. "How dare you call me brother?! I'll kill you..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She tried to wake him.  
  
A tear slid out from under one of his closed eyes. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered gently. "Don't leave me alone. I-Kagome..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Wake up! I'm fine! Please, snap out of it! Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
He started to growl, but not in the pleasant, joking, way that he had the night before. It now sounded as if he was ready to kill. "I'll kill you." He grabbed her by her wrists and flipped so that he was on top of her, pressing her to the bed.  
  
She couldn't move, his strength greatly outmatched hers and her legs were pinned underneath his body. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as he squeezed her wrists nearly to their breaking point.  
  
He snapped into the waking world, just in time to stop himself from snapping his wife's wrists like toothpicks. "K-Kagome?"  
  
She instantly relaxed, even though he had pinned her in a very vulnerable position. "Sesshoumaru? You were having a-"  
  
"Are you alright?!" He rushed out.  
  
"Well, yes,, of course. What's wrong?"  
  
"He-I-You're safe. That's all that matters." He noticed the position he was in and blushed slightly. "Well, this is interesting..."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I kinda like it. Shows who the boss is."  
  
He started to growl, playfully, this time. "That it does." He started to kiss her ears and neck, "So, now you can't fight back, human...Aren't you afraid that I will," he let one of his fangs lightly brush against her ear, "take advantage of your weakness?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Should I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "The I can't promise anything."  
  
"Aren't you going to be late? Again?!"  
  
"Let them wait! I'm the Lord of all the Western Lands! I'll send an order for all of them to sleep in."  
  
*** "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Their, now very annoying, daily wake up call screamed. Ever since his wife's return, Sesshoumaru couldn't be on time for anything! That seemed to be the only thing that had gone back to the way it had been since before she was taken.  
  
*** Kagome sighed, very hesitant to share the demon that was doing a very good job of teasing her. "Jaken's going to come in here you know."  
  
"Let him wait," he started to kiss along her jaw until he found his way to her lips.  
  
*** "Lord *Sesshoumaru!*" Jaken burst through the door, "You are twent...ty...min-utes..." His green skin turned beet red at the sight. His lord was holding his lady to the bed, kissing her...so deeply it seemed, that they didn't realize that he was even in the room.  
  
He did the only polite thing he could. He left the room for them to finish in privacy.  
  
*** Sesshoumaru heard the door close and started laughing as hard as he could. "I doubt that he will bother us for a while!"  
  
"You're so mean to him!" She laughed, leaning up for another kiss. But he still held her down to the bed, "Don't be that mean to *me*!"  
  
"I'm just showing who has the power," he joked.  
  
"Oh, really?" (That sounds like a challenge!) She gave the best growl her human vocal cords could offer and pushed against his restraining arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a much better growl, "Do you really think that a human female can overpower me? The Lord of the Western Lands?!" He put a tiny bit of pressure on her wrists.  
  
Kagome stiffened and held back a scream, just enough, so that a pained, quick, squeak escaped.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately released her, "Kagome?!" He saw the deep red of newly forming bruises appear on her wrists. "I-I'm so sorry...I-" he moved off of her. "I didn't mean-"  
  
Kagome grabbed his wrists and pushed him down. "Now who has the power?!" She laughed.  
  
"You little-" He let her hold him down as he pretended to struggle. "You tricked me!" He growled at her. "How dare you?"  
  
"Don't growl at me!" She kissed him on the nose. "I like it too much!"  
  
"I'll growl whenever I feel like it!" He pulled her down, so she lay on top of him, "*Because* I know you like it." He held her where she was for a long moment. "Promise me that you won't die and leave me alone."  
  
Kagome rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. "Your nightmare?"  
  
His growl wasn't playful anymore. It was filled with a deep hatred for someone. "Inu-Yasha. He was hurting you; all over again." He tightened his arms around her, "I could hear your screams, smell your blood. Gods! There was so much blood!" He ran his fingers through her raven hair. "That was what scared me. Blood always mean pain. With so much blood, you must have been in agony. I don't...I can't have this be a vision."  
  
She looked into his eyes, "It couldn't be. I'm here, right now, safe, with you. No pain. No blood. Nothing!"  
  
"I saw-he-" he paused. "The one thing that I feared the most, I watch, every night, over and over again. I can't help you; I can't stop him. You're just staring at me, tears filling your eyes, begging for me to help you, but I can't get to you. I can't do anything. Right in front of me, he...he rapes you, kills you, and brings you back to life with the Tensaiga over and over. Laughing at me the entire time. (For all of those who don't know, the Tensaiga is a sword that cannot hurt people, only heal them and bring them back to life) I am seen as the strongest demon ever to exist, besides my father, if he was unable to protect his mortal wife, how can I?"  
  
"Don't think that way! I know that you will do anything you can to protect me!"  
  
"Yes...I'll do anything for you."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Why are you getting all serious on me?"  
  
"Because I'm paranoid," he answered with a smile. (Is it just me, or is this getting *really* boring? How 'bout we add an explosion to spice things up?! Just a one or two more paragraphs!) His smile suddenly faded as he sniffed the air more closely. He shushed her turned so that his body was blocking the door from her view. "Intruders," his whispered, "I can smell them."  
  
Kagome was about to ask how he didn't know if they were just more servants, when she remembered him saying that he knew the scent of everyone who worked so that they could get within a thousand feet of her. (He really *is* paranoid!) She nodded and curled herself onto his body for comfort. He gladly wrapped an arm around her.  
  
(Yay! The explosion!) The door practically exploded off of its hinges. The couple jumped at the sudden noise. Sesshoumaru hugged his wife tightly, using himself as a shield to block any debris that might stray toward his love.  
  
The first words out of his mouth were, "Kagome, are you alright?!"  
  
He smelled a great amount of fear on her, but other than that, she seemed perfectly fine. "I'm-" she started to cough so harshly that she could no longer speak.  
  
He got a whiff of the poisoned air and immediately grabbed the bed sheets and covered his wife's nose and mouth. He could hold his breath much longer then she could!  
A/N: Okay, tell me something. Do you know that you are really pathetic and are seriously a nerd, when you are talking to a friend online and think that a very INTERESTING conversation is about the propulsion systems on alien space ships? ::Sigh:: Also, one of your favorite things to do is see who can stump the other with trivia questions of Star Wars and Star Trek? (By the way, for anyone who wants to know, I'm winning!) Sigh, oh well. I have fun, that's all that matters. As always, sent your questions! I'll answer them! Review please! 


	13. The Savior

A/N: Howdees! What's up?! I'm sitting here all excited like cause someone told me that being the nerd that I am is okay! Thank you sooooooo much, Destiny's Moonlight Angel! Star Trek does rock! We all know that Cmdr. Riker is soo sexy, so is Gordi. Thanks to Mikomi for the name of Shippo's mom. You are the only one who sent me one so hey guess what? You win! YAY!  
  
Emiri-chan, thanx for the compliment! I try to update as much as I can with school and my job and all. I have most of the story written already, so that I just have to type it up and post it. It makes it so that even I get really bad writer's block, I still have three to five days worth of chapters to post so I don't have to freak out about it! But mostly I just love to write! Not because of anything really, just because I love to see that someone out there likes it. If only one person reviewed my story, besides Val, I would be happy. (Although I don't want the rest of you to stop reviewing, I'm just saying all I need is that one person, you know?!) Would you really mind if I used your term "Dark-chocolate"? I ssssssoooooooo have a "Trigun" story that TOTALLY fits that category. Besides it's my favorite type of chocolate. Kenshin rocks! (Almost as much as Star Trek!) Pens and pencils are good, but I have a hand held tape recorder so if I don't have the time to write down a story idea, I just say it into my recorder on the go! It is a very good thing for all writers to have! Even fan fic writers!  
  
Hey Nightkid...don't bug me to make these chapters longer! I make them as long as I want to! I stop because I need to leave you people in suspense so that you will come back for the next update! As you can see, it works!  
  
Okay, peeps. Why does everyone automatically think that the assassin is Naraku? Well he isn't Naraku. I mean, she isn't Naraku. We'll get to that. I think that is all the writers notes I have for now, okay on with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 13: The Savior  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" A female voice yelled. "You demon bastard! Get out here! And bring that bitch *human* of yours' with you!"  
  
Kagome sprang up, "Sango?!" she coughed. She leapt out of the bed and ran toward the ruble that used to be the door. (WOW! Check it out! Having Naraku be the assassin is too predictable and over done. If you haven't noticed by now, I don't like to be average! Expect the unexpected, peeps!)  
  
"Kagome, no!" Sesshoumaru yelled, but took a large gulp of poison gas with it. It made him light-headed enough to let his wife slip through his fingers. His vision swam as watched her cover her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and rush through the door. "Kagome," he tried to stand, but the room started to spin, he stumbled to the door as quickly as he could. The poison seemed to be specially made to attack his demon senses. Kagome had been affected, but not nearly as much as he had.  
  
He looked through the doorway. His wife was being held hostage, a dagger pressed to her neck, pleading with her captor. "Sango! It's me! Please! Look at me! Sango, it's me, Kagome!"  
  
"Shut up!" The woman yelled, she couldn't have been too much older then Kagome. "I don't know you! I'm here to get my revenge on all demons! Sesshoumaru! Get out here and watch part of your life die!"  
  
"Release my wife!" Sesshoumaru half yelled, half coughed. He kept his mind trying to figure out any way that he could kill this homicidal wench without letting his wife get injured. (Notice how Sesshy doesn't even think the word "bitch". He's an Inu youkai, there for, calling anyone a "bitch" is not really an insult to him. To humans it is an insult, to dogs...it's just a female!)  
  
"No!" she pressed the dagger harder to Kagome's throat, "Demons are evil, they must be suffer. All humans who side with them must be shown their error by losing their lives! Besides, it's not like a demon can love. You care no more for her then you do the ground you walk upon!" (Wrong thing to say, chicky...)  
  
He growled, "How dare you?! Release my wife, or the consequences will be dire!"  
  
"No!" Kagome cried. "Please don't hurt her! Sango! Don't you remember?!"  
  
"Shut up you traitorous bitch! I do not need the sympathy of a bitch who shares her bed with a demon!"  
  
"Sango?" Kagome pleaded, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Sango yelled, pressing the dagger even harder to her neck. A thin line of blood appeared as the blade started to break into the first few layers of skin.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you." Sesshoumaru threatened. He tried not to show that he could hardly stand, he was almost positive that he would not be able to attack and have the agility to save his wife in time. His vision was now so fuzzy, he could barely make out a fuzzy blotch of color in his eyesight, where the faint yelling was coming from. (Does that make any sense?)  
  
The poison dulled Sesshoumaru's senses so badly he had to strain to hear what the assassin was presumably yelling. The only thing he saw was one of the fuzzy shapes fall to the ground, while the other remained standing. (Oh NO!) "Kagome?" He asked weakly, praying that the shape on the ground wasn't her.  
  
The shape that had been standing started to move closer. He braced himself for the pain of a dagger, which had already spilled his wife's blood, to slice it's way through him. (Are you dying here? I know that I'm crying)  
  
Instead a pair of arms wrapped around him; "Sesshoumaru?! Are you alright?!"  
  
Relief flooded over him, (What about you?! Heehee) "Kagome?" He whispered and fell to one knee, the adrenaline rush that was feeding him strength now gone. "Are you-" He wound it difficult to speak.  
  
"Don't speak, milord." A male voice said. "Lady Kagome, take a sip of this, then give the rest to Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He could only imagine that she had, because the next thing he knew a small bowl was held to his lips. He drank every drop. After a few seconds, his senses started to return. Kagome was kneeling in front of him, a worried expression on her face. To the left of her, Miroku, his face filled with just as much worry, kneeled.  
  
"Kagome?" He placed his hand on her cheek, "Are you hurt?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I'm fine. Are you."  
  
He still felt dizzy, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Yes, I'm alright." He took her into a huge hug. "What were you thinking?! That assassin could have killed you!"  
  
"But it's Sango! We're only separated when I go home!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru soothed, "I've never seen her before."  
  
She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "I remember! I do!" She gazed into her husband's eyes. "It was part of the spell, wasn't it? Sango isn't my friend. They used people that really do exist, just to confuse me more. But what about Miroku? Shippo? Or even Kouga?"  
  
"Well, I exist milady. I would do anything to protect a fair woman such as yourself." The man next to her bowed. "I have worked in this castle sense before you were brought here."  
  
"Why is everything I remember *so* wrong?!"  
  
"It's alright, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. He tried to stand, but couldn't. "Miroku?! What's wrong with me?!"  
  
"It seems that the poison was created to hurt demons more then humans. I'm glad that you have an almost equal number of humans in the castle as you do demons. I have them passing out the antidote. Your body simply needs to heal and rid itself of the poison. Be patient."  
  
"How long will it take for Kagome's body to heal?!" He didn't really care about himself, his demon body could heal itself fast enough, but Kagome...Kagome's frail human body could be destroyed by a simple illness! Who knew what a demonic poison would do?!  
A/N: Heehee, I about I stop there. Now you will all have to come back to see if Kagome will be okay. She will, if you want a spoiler. I have other things planned for her. I'm not going to go back to Inu-Yasha (the good one) for a while. I don't like writing about him. Kagome is too terrified of him to be interesting. Sesshy and Kagome are a lot more fun. Well! Please review! 


	14. New Threat

A/N: Okay peeps, three things. One: after either this or the next chapter, most of you out there will hate me. The cliffy that I have is going to get me shot. But I can't say any more about that because it goes along with the climax.  
  
Two, Miroku, like in the last chapter, is most definitely not ever going to try and hurt Kagome. At least not in this fic. Kouga has already been introduced, but he respects that Sesshy is Kagome's husband and he really doesn't want to piss the Lord of the Western Lands off by trying to steal his wife. Shippo is in here. THERE IS NO WAY I AM MAKING HIM EVEN ATTEMPT TO HURT KAGOME! I love the little Kitsune! No peeps that's not why my pen name is Kitsune Hanyou. I just thought it would be funny to call myself a fox...I'm laughing at myself right now.  
  
Okay, and three! DID YOU PEOPLE REALLY THINK THAT KAGOME AND SESSHY HAD SEX IN CHAPTER 10?! My friend Matt, who understands it better then most, just read my fic and started screaming at me before 2nd period to day, "PG- 13?! PG-13?! YOU CALL THAT PG-13?!" For anyone (Like Matt!) who misinterpreted it, NO THEY DID NOT! Kagome stopped Sesshy before he did anything because she was a) scared and b) was still ever so slightly unsure about the "TRUTH". But, as I am slowly inching toward the climax of this story, (I'm going to be every evil) I'm going to make Kagome not have any doubt that life with Sesshoumaru is real. But that is all the details I will give.  
  
Now! On with the next chapter!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 14: New Threat  
  
"I'm feeling fine!" Kagome assured him. "We have to take care of you!" But as she tried to stand, she gasped in pain and nearly fell.  
  
Even in his weakened state he was able to catch her. "Kagome!" He hugged her, "I've got you, don't worry."  
  
"Come, milord. You both need rest. Nearly every demon in this castle will be out of commission for a few hours at least. I have all of the humans passing out a tea that should counteract the poison. Don't worry. Everything will be fine; we can handle things for a while."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. He used all of the strength he could to stand. He held Kagome in his arms, she was somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He felt light-headed again and remaining standing wasn't helping. "Miroku, take Kagome to the bed."  
  
"Milord!" Miroku reached out to steady the lord. "Milord, you can hardly stand! Allow me to help you!"  
  
"No! Just take Kagome!"  
  
Miroku took the girl into his arms and walked through the door. He placed her on the bed and covered her in the warm sheets. His orders completed, he walked back out of the room; Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall taking harsh breaths.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you mustn't strain yourself! That poison was incredibly strong. You have to give yourself time to heal!"  
  
"You keep telling me two different things, Miroku!" He tried to walk again, but was forced to lean back on the wall, "Which is it? Is my wife going to be alright?!"  
  
"Your wife will be fine," Miroku sighed. "This is the worst she will have to bare. The antidote was given in more than enough time. She may feel weak for the rest of the day, but other then that, she will be herself soon enough."  
  
"You are positive that she will be fine?"  
  
"Yes lord, she took a strong dose of it, but definitely not enough to kill her."  
  
He nearly fell to his knees again, "Was anyone seriously injured?"  
  
"I have people checking, but mostly all of the injuries were caused by the poison. This girl knew exactly what she was doing. She ran a straight shot to this room. She knew whom she wanted, and she knew exactly what would hurt you. Also, the poison she concocted was designed to hurt demons more then humans. I don't know how she did it, but I will make sure we find out. She knew how long it would take to affect everyone, too. She only moved when everyone was choking on the stuff. There is no way I can see to defend against it."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the doorway, "Are you positive that she is alright?" He asked, not hearing a word that Miroku had just said. "I keep having this awful feeling that she is still hurting. I can't stand to see her in pain."  
  
"She's just resting milord. You need not fear. I recommend that you do the same. You can't even stand."  
  
"She is so fragile."  
  
"You speak so human, milord."  
  
"I do. I trust what you say. Kagome will be alright, if you say she will be. Come, I have others to attend to."  
  
Miroku looked into the eyes of the demon lord. That last sentence had been so unemotional, but his golden eyes spoke far louder. He didn't want to leave Kagome's side. (::Sigh:: True love rocks...why does it only work this way in stories and movies?) "I can not do that lord. You need to rest, just as much as your wife does."  
  
Sesshoumaru was torn between duty and love. "I know my place. You say she is fine. Do you lie? Are you telling me to stay at her side for that may be the last time I see her breathing?"  
  
"No! I-I can see the longing in your eyes as you look at the door. I only wish to tell your lordship that if you wish to stay with her, do so!"  
  
"No, I have done that too much already. I will return shortly, to check on her."  
  
(Gosh guys. He is going to wish that he had stayed...)  
  
*** Kagome felt terrible. She was lying on her side, curled as tightly as possible. Her stomach was growling and she felt dizzy just lying in bed. She had been there for hours it seemed. She couldn't sleep; her head hurt too much to allow that. Weren't migraines supposed to make it easier to fall asleep?!  
  
A hand lightly touched her thigh; she jumped at first, but her brain instantly registered the touch as Sesshoumaru's. (I'm biting my lips here...) She giggled as the hand slid up, over her hip, stopping at her waist.  
  
She felt a body lie down next to her and the hand wrapped around her waist. Silver-white hair fell into her vision as he started to kiss her neck. "Sesshou-"  
  
The hand moved swiftly to her throat, "Shut up." A male voice warned in a low whisper.  
  
'No! It can't-' She tried to free herself.  
  
"Why did you run away from me, Kagome? You told me you wouldn't run away." The hand around her neck tightened for a second, momentarily cutting off any breath. "Now you're back here, with *him*."  
  
She wiggled away from him, just enough to turn and see his face. "Inu- Yasha?!" There he was looming over her; he looked more or less the same as she remembered. Except for three scars that ran from his left eyebrow to cheek, sealing his eye shut.  
  
He slapped her, hard. "You have no right to call me that! What is it that you are supposed to call me?!"  
  
Kagome searched her memory feverishly. She didn't remember! She went with the first thing she could think of. "Gomen, Inu-Yasha-sama!"  
  
He slapped her again, with just as much force. "No! Wench!" He slapped her a third time. A deep bruise was already forming. "How hard is it to remember?!"  
  
Kagome started crying. This wasn't Inu-Yasha! What was she supposed to call him?! "I don't know!" She screamed, "I don't remember!"  
  
Inu-Yasha raked his claws on her kimono, slicing it, and leaving almost paper-thin cuts from his razor like claws. "I'll make you remember!"  
A/N: ::Ducks all that things that get thrown and shot at her:: I'm sorry! I warned you! I told you he was evil! The next part is really sad, I told my friend Nicole about it and even she, who doesn't get effected by stories and all caught up in the details, felt really bad! I started crying when I thought up this part. But it's needed to make Kagome not have a single second thought when people around her say Inu-Yasha is evil...I know the chapters are short, but it just means that I update more. If I made the chapters longer it would take at least a week to post chapters because I get on the computer at my house for as long as I can, and when I stop is when my parents tell me to get off. Right now though, I have to stop because of myself. I should be doing my history notes, not typing a fanfic.  
  
Please review...but don't kill me okay?! Everything will eventually be okay. Just deal with the crap that is happening and life will take a turn! It always does! 


	15. Foes Return

A/N: Hi...I really have no energy right now. I'm sitting here crying over what happened in Spanish class today. Aren't popular people just wonderful? I hate that class most of all. Everyone in there is popular, EXCEPT ME! So what happens when you mix that together? You get a "Lets- Make-Fun-of-the-Stupid-Loser: Amanda Party". I really hate people. The least they could have done was do this shit to me when I was having a decent day, so I would, like always, just blow it off. Oh well, I just had to get that off my chest. Also, it means that this story...will have some interesting things in this chapter. I'm feeling really bad right now, (Really? Can you tell?) So to make myself feel better, I usually take out aggression on my characters! It is not good to be one of mine. I won't kill anyone because this is a fanfic, but shit is going to happen. You have been warned. Deal with it. I'm not in the mood to write a fluffy, waffy, and happy chapter. To all the peoples that are afraid that "Evil Mirror" Inu-Yasha will kill our wonderful Kagome, don't worry. This fic if PG-13; besides, how would Kagome EVER trust the real Inu-Yasha again?!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Myouga had ran when the commotion had started. He tried to weigh the pros and cons of each hiding spot. He had finally decided to run to Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru would give his life to protect her, and even thought that was most likely the assassin's main target, it would be the most protected place in the castle. Without being seen, he had snuck into their chamber and hid under Lady Kagome's pillow. She was the safest person to be around.  
  
At least she had been.  
  
Now Inu-Yasha was looming over Kagome, looking like he was about to kill her. Myouga knew when to flee. Inu-Yasha had vowed to kill him if he ever showed himself again. Myouga wouldn't leave her to be taken again, though. He would never want to see that happen. She was always so nice to him, always protected him. The look on Lord Sesshoumaru's face as he ran to his bedroom the night she had been captured by Inu-Yasha was still burned into his memory. He had never seen the demon lord cry, until then. Even when his father had died, Sesshoumaru had held back his tears; but his wife's blood on a dagger that was carefully placed on her pillow seemed to shatter some dam that was holding back all emotion. Inu-Yasha knew exactly how to hurt his brother.  
  
The little flea fled the room and went to search for Sesshoumaru. The lord, who was now mostly fully recovered, was running as fast as he could toward his room. A small group of demons followed, far behind. They were running as fast as they could, but they were no match for his fear intensified adrenaline rush.  
  
***  
  
Kagome started crying. There was nothing else she could do; Inu-Yasha knew that for a fact. "I don't know!" She just screamed over and over.  
  
"Just use the right name, and I'll stop!" Inu-Yasha said, digging his claws deeper into her upper arms. He quickly got bored and decided to remind her the best way he knew how. He wrapped one of his clawed hands into her hair and pulled so that her head was tilted as far back as possible. "It only took me a day to get you to remember it like this. Maybe it will jog your memory?" He put his mouth on her neck, letting his fangs brush against the skin, slicing it open, little by little. He licked the blood away, only to have it be replaced by more. He snaked his free hand into her kimono...  
  
He stopped.  
  
He smiled at the terrified look in the eyes of his victim. "Guess who's coming? Let's play a little game. Why don't we inform him of just what happened between us, those two entire months? Shall we?"  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru ran in the doorway. He couldn't stand the sight that greeted him. "You bastard!" He screamed, in an almost hopeless tone. Inu-Yasha was standing, waiting for his brother, holding the crying Kagome around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides, with one hand, while the other stroked her blackening cheek. "Release her!"  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed, "No, brother, I will not."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the sword out of it's sheath at his waist, it instantly transformed into the legendary fang of his father. "I told you, release her!"  
  
"Tell me something brother. Isn't Kagome's voice wonderful?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Doesn't it sound wonderful as she screams your name in the heat of passion?"  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
"Though I believe that she screamed louder for me then she ever would have for you."  
  
All thought in the demons lord's head stopped.  
  
"You were gentile, she told me herself. You were too afraid to hurt her to let the demon inside you out. It is much more pleasurable when all control is gone."  
  
"Shut up." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I'm sure if you asked her, she would have told you to not worry about her."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"She told *me* not to worry about it."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He looked into his wife's tear stained eyes. She was begging him to save her. He saw it, even though his rage was blinding him.  
  
Her pleading eyes were all he saw. He lashed out with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Still hugging Kagome close to his body, he dodged. Sesshoumaru came around for another attack, but Inu-Yasha threw Kagome at the lord and ran to the door. "Don't forget, I'll be back for you, wench." Then he fled the castle.  
A/N: Another chapter that I will most likely be killed for...well, that threat gone, how do you think that Sesshy will take this? I said that Inu- Yasha would know how to hurt Sesshoumaru. Well, don't be too harsh. Everything does eventually work out. (Though most people couldn't see how; IT DOES! I SWEAR!) Be patient. Well, review please. 


	16. A Night To Remember

A/N: HOWDEES PEOPLE! I feel sssssssooooooooo much better. I read all of the reviews that you guys sent me and hey! I cheered up very quickly. I still might dread Spanish, but at least I know that I have fans online that can't wait to listen to me. I also took my Spanish test today, and surprisingly it was fairly easy...although I don't think that I should say that, I might jinx myself. This chapter gets back to our favorite hanyou and the wife of the sweet and wonderful, Mirror Sesshy. Inu-Yasha shows his softer side, and in the next chapter that we go back to Mirror Sesshy and the real Kagome, Shippo enters! He's soo sweet. Oh! And for the peeps who wanted to know, Kagome and Inu-Yasha have been in this "Mirror" dimension for about three weeks. The real Miroku, Sango and Shippo don't miss them because...well, you'll see when I finish the fic.  
  
P.S. Thank you Dragon Queen, but you do mean something and just to let you know, it needed to happen. But things do get better, so don't hate me too much! :-P  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 16: A Night To Remember  
Sesshoumaru looked into his wife's eyes. They were blank, unseeing, as if the windows to her soul had been closed, to protect it from more harm. "Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
She didn't seem to notice. "I don't remember." She whispered. "I don't remember...I don't remember...Please don't hurt me any more. I don't remember."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to address the guards. "Find him. Don't let him escape. Bring him to me, *alive*."  
  
The demons ran to follow their orders.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said a little louder. He placed his hands on her arms to pull her closer.  
  
She screamed.  
  
He pulled his hands away, they were coated with blood.  
  
"I don't remember!" She screamed, the same look still in her eyes. "Please! I don't know! Stop please..." she broke into sobs, "I don't know."  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down before he even tried to touch her again, "It's alright now. He's gone. You don't need to remember."  
  
She threw herself into his arms, "I don't remember! Why did he keep hurting me?! I don't know!"  
  
He just sat there and hugged her, trying to offer what little comfort he could give. All he did was let her cry, it was what she needed. He knew that he couldn't solve the pain that she was feeling. All he needed to do was let her cry.  
  
"Milord," a guard entered the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the demons eyes to let him know that he was listening.  
  
The guard nodded and continued, "I'm sorry milord, Inu-Yasha escaped."  
  
(Not good huh? He'll be back. Or will he? Is everyone with me when I say that this Inu-Yasha should be tortured and killed?)  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha (the good one :-P) sat in the corner of Kaede's hut, thinking. Kaede and Kagome had fallen asleep hours ago. It had been two weeks since Kagome had told him she was pregnant. He still couldn't believe how quickly her stomach had grown.  
  
Kaede had explained (Hey! You guys have to know this part to understand, so Inu-Yasha didn't know either!) that for the first moth and a half to two months, a demon wouldn't grow inside it's mother. Instead, it would enhance the mother's strength and prepare her body for the pregnancy. Then in only three to four weeks, the demon child would grow fully, and be ready for birth.  
  
Kagome's body didn't seem to have the extra strength. It looked as if she was in constant pain. Kaede had said that it was because of what had happened to her. She said that Kagome's body had used all of the extra strength to keep her alive and sane. She didn't have any left to deal with the child.  
  
(Sad, ne?)  
  
She was now lying close to the fire, crying in her sleep. Her arms were pressed against her stomach, trying to ease the pain. But that wasn't the reason she was hurting.  
  
Inu-Yasha could feel it; the same senses that allowed him to sense other youkai picked it up. As much as youkai didn't want to admit that they had emotions, exactly the same as humans, it was there for any who could sense it. The child inside her could feel the fear and stress that it's mother was feeling, and was trying to cheer her up, the only way it knew how. It was channeling it's energy into her. If Kagome had been a demon, she would be feeling happy and refreshed; she wouldn't be in such terrible pain. The child was growing restless from all of the feelings that it was experiencing and was upping the dose to it's mother. It couldn't understand why it wasn't helping. (Poor thing! It's trying to make her feel better but is only making things worse!)  
  
How could he help her? He remembered his mother saying something about this before. He smiled, his mother had said that he was always trying to make her feel better, even if it hurt, she told him, he had usually seceded, with his father's help. But how did his father ease the pain? And could Inu-Yasha do it, even though he wasn't the father?  
  
The child was feeding off of the emotions Kagome was feeling...so if he could send some happier feelings to the child, Kagome wouldn't be in pain. He knew what to do.  
  
He crept over to the sleeping mother, (Sounds weird to call Kagome that doesn't it?) her face was stained with tears. He kneeled next to her and placed his hand where the child was. It was warm, warmer then the rest of her body. He smiled, now all he needed to do was use his own energy to make it feel better. What could he think about? ...Oh! He knew! He thought about all the stuff from Kagome's time. They were really weird, many of them funny. And ramen...when this child was old enough, he would let it eat some of his.  
  
He laughed, as quietly as possible. This thing wasn't even born and he was already making plans. Well, someone had to be it's father. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be around, that was for sure. Someone had to protect Kagome. The kid was going to be a hanyou! If he thought that the demons that wanted the shards were bad, what would the demons that would be after it be like? Simple demons wanted the shards; but stronger, smarter demons, who knew how to hate and control themselves, would be after her now.  
  
Humans wouldn't accept a hanyou either. Men would hunt for her to try to set an example for anyone who wanted to love a demon.  
  
He needed to be extra cautious.  
  
Kagome was no longer crying. She now had a peaceful almost content look on her face.  
  
"Thanks, mother..." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
He walked back over to his corner to keep watch. He needed to be very careful from now on about whom she saw.  
  
Kagome started to whimper again. He looked back at her. The kid was at it again?! That was a lot shorter then he would have thought. Kagome must be very frightened to have he feelings be overshadowed that quickly.  
  
He walked back over to her. This time though, he picked her up and walked back over to his corner, her blanket in hand. He sat against the wall and leaned Kagome against him. He wrapped them both in the blanket and placed his hands on her stomach. Her whimpering calmed again and she snuggled into his body.  
  
He smiled; he could take care of her forever. He could protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, *ever* again.  
A/N: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Isn't that sweet?! I told you I was in a better mood! Someone had asked me to write another chapter with Inu-Yasha so I though, "Okay...I might as well." Next chapter...ENTER SHIPPO! Mike would be happy. Shippo is his favorite character. Well, review please! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, I have a minimum day because of CAT6 test we take. I hate standardized tests do you? Well, bowdees for real! 


	17. It Starts Anew

A/N: Howdees people! How are you? I know that I'm good. I do have a few questions though. One: Do people *not* read Weiß Kreuz fan fics, or does mine just suck that bad?! Sigh, if you get a chance, read "Nightmare Assignment", please! Its only three chapters long...yeah that's the whole thing. If I don't get at least *ONE* review, I'm not going to finish posting it. Sorry Val, you don't count cause you have read the entire thing already and know what happens when they meet and when she comes back. Okay, two: DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW THAT SESS/RIN FICS ARE DISCUSTING?! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE LEMONS?! ::Gags, retches:: Come on people! Sesshoumaru is like a three hundred (rough estimate) year old demon, and Rin is like a four year old kid! I'm like twitching from disgust! Blagh! Its cool if its like this "Father/Daughter" relationship, but the whole romance, love/sex thing is nasty!  
  
Sorry, I just needed to rant.  
  
Well, onto the questions/comments that I received. ::Ahem!:: "Black Rose Lady", ::Waves back:: Thanks, I glad that I was able to make you feel good, I don't exactly like writing fluffy parts, (You will all notice that usually when something like that starts to happen in my fics, I either make the subject change to something really bad [it happens in this chapter with Sesshy and Kagome] or something happens to split them up.) so I thank you again. About the real Sesshy...he is in the fic, but in the last chapter. He didn't follow them through the well because...when you get that many double characters...it gets really confusing. If people are confused now, it will be sheer mayhem if there is a Sesshy trying to kill Kagome! Though it would make Sesshy's wife believe the good Inu-Yasha...(thinks about it carefully) NAW! I couldn't do that. Thanks for the idea though!  
  
And now to Nightkid...::Starts to cry:: Why do you have to pick on me?! I get enough of that at school, cant I get some peace online?! :: Instantly stops crying:: Heehee, I like the terms "Howdees" and "Bowdees". That is how I say hi to all my friends. That is how they know that it is me they are talking to. So, :-P! Heehee, I must agree with you though, it is kind of strange...but that is me!  
  
And for the random people that I don't have the names of: I guess that Rin can be in this chapter...or the next one (you'll see!) cause of what Shippo talks about. But if I do put her in, she WILL HAVE A FAMILY. Just a warning. I don't really like her. Even though just seeing Jaken get bashed every now and then is REALLY funny.  
  
(Gosh that was long :-P)  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 17: It Starts Anew  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. (Uh-oh) She couldn't believe it! For the first time in two weeks, she wasn't in any pain! It was strange to finally be free of that burden. She stretched, WOW! She felt so much better! A piece of silver-white hair fell across her shoulder. She snuggled back into his arms. "Sesshoumaru...mmm, I missed you."  
  
"Kagome?" The man asked, very groggy and very not her husband.  
  
She knew that it was Inu-Yasha right away, but her worry instantly faded away and was replaced with a fuzzy feeling of warmth and joy. (I wish I had that, maybe I wouldn't be such a chicken?) "What did you do to me?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled and let him hold her, "It doesn't hurt anymore. What did you do?"  
  
"The kid was using his demon power to try to calm your unstable emotions. He didn't know he was hurting you. I used my own power to calm him down. All he needed was someone to tell him that everything was alright and that you were fine and safe."  
  
"You helped me?" She didn't believe it, but the non-existent pain was proof.  
  
"I'll always help you. I'll always protect you. You don't have to worry."  
  
She smiled, "You would do that for me?"  
  
Yes I'll protect you from everything. Don't be afraid. I'll take care of you..." he put his arms on her stomach, a shiver passed up her spine, "...and him. Will you trust me to?"  
  
***::Blagh!:: Okay! Enough of that! Let's go to some angst-y-ness with Sesshy!***  
  
Kagome was lying in bed. She didn't remember ever falling asleep. Where was Sesshoumaru? She looked around, he must have fallen asleep watching her; he was kneeling on the floor, with his arms folded on the bed and his head on top of his arms. It looked very uncomfortable and stressed.  
  
The memories of the night before decided to hit her just then. She curled herself into a ball. Inu-Yasha had promised he would return.  
  
The door creaked open, (just ask yourselves one question...am I really *that* evil?) Kagome jumped, but Sesshoumaru remained fast asleep.  
  
(Plays dramatic music...heehee)  
  
"Lady Kagome?" A tiny, very young voice squeaked.  
  
Kagome turned to the door, "Shippo?!" She asked very quietly, so not to wake her husband.  
  
"Lady Kagome! The little kitsune cried. He ran into Kagome's open arms and hugged her for dear life. "Lady Kagome? Are you okay?" He lightly touched her cheek.  
  
A sudden wave of pain shot through her, but she wouldn't let Shippo see. He looked so afraid and really needed comfort. "Of course! What about you? I haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
The tiny fox started to cry. "My daddy said you didn't remember!"  
  
How could she tell this little, frightened kid that she didn't remember *him* exactly? "Well, how could I forget you? But there are a few things that I'm confused about."  
  
He hugged her tightly, "Daddy said that you were feeling bad, so I brought you something to cheer you up!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" He dug into his shirt and pulled out his green top, Kagome remembered it as the one that he used against Manten when they were fighting the Thunder Brothers, or well, yeah, that was what she remembered. "Its my lucky top...I've never let anyone hold it before. But I want you to have it! Its so you can get better quick!"  
  
"Thank you Shippo!" Kagome smiled; at least something in this crazy world was like she remembered. "Don't worry, I feel better already! But I can't play right now."  
  
He looked sad, but cheered up quickly, "Can I come back later?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can."  
  
"Oh! My daddy said that I have to be careful. But I could take Inu-Yasha. Was he mean? I'll get him for you! Nothing can stop my Kitsune Magic!"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Its alright. Don't worry, we'll play later. Right now Sesshoumaru is sad. I have to make him feel better. After that, I'll come play. Will you meet me in the garden?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru was sad when you were away. He wouldn't play with any of us..."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you remember? You two would always play with me and the other kids whenever you had time."  
  
(Awwww. Can't you just imagine Sesshy and Kagome playing hide-and-go-seek with all the little kids in the castle? This Sesshy would make such a great dad!)  
  
"Shippo?!" A woman's voice called. "Shippo, where are you? You're not supposed to be here! Lord Sesshoumaru ordered that everyone stay away from his room!"  
  
Shippo gasped. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome. My mommy is calling me. I have to go." He hugged her sadly.  
  
I promise I'll play with you today. Maybe Sesshoumaru will, too."  
  
He smiled, "We'd like that. It makes us feed bad when he's sad. Bye!" He jumped down and scurried away.  
  
"You have a knack with children." She jumped, but it was only her husband. His golden eyes were filled with concern and deep sadness. "The way you spoke to him made me feel that you were perfectly fine." She turned, "I am perfectly fine, just a little frightened."  
  
He reached to stroke her cheek, but before he could touch her, she moved away. He could smell her intense fear and hear the rapid beating of her heart. Damn that hanyou...she was afraid of her own husband, *again*.  
A/N: So? What do you think? Review please! And read and review "Nightmare Assignment"!! 


	18. I'm Hungry

A/N: Sigh, I know that most of you people are ready to kill me right now, but let me just tel you that it isn't all my fault. (Sort of) Right now I am grounded and I don't know when I will be able to get online again. That said, this will be a very short chapter and I hope that I can update at school, but other then that, I don't know when new chapters will be added.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Inu-Yasha was holding Kagome's hand. It was soft and gentile. He didn't *have* to touch her to keep the pain away, but he wanted to anyway. It gave him the comfort that he needed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
He loved her voice, it was filled with so much trust, "Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?"  
  
He smiled, "You're always hungry!"  
  
She laughed, oh, it made him feel so good when she laughed! "No! *He's* always hungry!" She corrected, placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
Inu-Yasha's smile widened, he leaned his head to her stomach and swiveled his ear so that it pressed onto her skin. "He wants to know what you want to eat. He says that he doesn't care what it is, he just wants food."  
  
She giggled, "Really?" She reached over and started rubbing his ear.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I told you it would be very short! Bare with me please! I was stupid and got grounded. I'm sssssssooooooo sorry! (But what do you think Inu-Yasha's reaction will be to having his ears rubbed?!) 


	19. Fear Not

A/N: ::A young woman with curly brown hair and brown eyes walks out of a door, carrying a box. On the box, in big, black, bold letters, it says "Soap". She sets the box down and stands on top of it. She clears her throat and yells:: Greeting all of the people in Internet land! I am officially ungrounded! So in other words, ::Eminem's "Back Again" plays:: I'M BACK! I will be back to do my almost daily updates again and for all of those people who stuck with me throughout this thing.....THANK YOU! I have had a hard week. My boyfriend of a year and 15 days broke up with me...::Cri:: But I have decided that all men suck monkee balls, and that hey, I'm better off without them. (No offence to the guys reading this, of course) Well, without any farther ado, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::She bows and steps off her soapbox. Leaving through the same door she walk in from::  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 19: Fear Not  
  
(Lets do a quick recap, since I haven't updated in a while.)  
  
She laughed, oh; it made him feel so good when she laughed! "No! *He's* always hungry!" She corrected, placing a hand on her stomach.  
  
Inu-Yasha's smile widened, he leaned his head to her stomach and swiveled his ear so that it pressed onto her skin. "He wants to know what you want to eat. He says that he doesn't care what it is, he just wants food."  
  
She giggled, "Really?" She reached over and started rubbing his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't help his reaction, her touch sent a shiver through his entire body and a purr-like growl escaped his lips. (Like-like because I read all these fics that say he purrs, but dude! Inu-Yasha is NOT a cat!) He tried to hold the sound back as hard as he could, but his ears were just too damn sensitive! Her continual fondling wasn't helping the situation either! "Kagome," he growled softly, keeping his eyes closed. She didn't pay attention. "Kagome!"  
  
She stopped, "I thought you liked that. Don't you?"  
  
He pushed his head against her hand, "More then you know, but if you don't stop, I might not let you eat." Kagome's hand quickly moved away, and for an instant the scent of adrenalin was added to her smell. He opened his eyes; she was staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
He had to think fast, he hadn't meant for that to slip out. "Nothing...I...uh...lets go get something to eat!" He sprang to his feet and reached down to pick her up.  
  
"Aren't I getting a little heavy?" She asked with a smile, the tense moment already forgotten.  
  
"Heavy? You're light as a feather!" He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. "I bet Kaede's cooking something delicious!" He could already smell the wonderful aroma.  
  
"Mmm, what does it smell like?"  
  
"Bliss!" He started to run to the village. Kagome snuggled against him. *This* was the girl he remembered. She was back. It surprised him how easily she trusted him, but he knew that it was mostly the baby. He was afraid of how she would act after the child was born. He was keeping her emotions steady. Would she go back to being afraid? Would she want the brother of the man who had hurt her and created the child around?  
  
He sighed, he had a lot to think about.  
  
Kagome's hands fisted in his shirt. "Inu-Yasha!" She gasped, pressing herself against the hanyou.  
  
He stopped in his tracks, "Kagome?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Tears started to form in her squeezed eyes, "I-why-?" Her entire body tensed in his arms. "It...it hurts. Its not supposed to hurt anymore!" Sobs started to shake through her small form, "Help me," she begged weakly.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt helpless, he always did when Kagome was hurt or in pain. He tried to send soothing bursts of power to the child, only to have them bounce back. Why wasn't it working?! She was supposed to be feeling better!  
  
He started running again. The same way he had the night he found her. He ran into the old miko's hut and screamed her name.  
  
A/N: Okay, what did you think? Don't worry, I'm going to put another chapter up today! Review please! 


	20. Life and Death

A/N: Howdees again! Before I say anything, I would like to saw, that Eoin Colfer is now my favorite writer. Anyone who can read English, which should be all of you, cause if not...WHOO, YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SITE! Anyway, I read Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code, a 307-page book, in one day! And I hate reading! I'm telling you, you HAVE to read the Artemis Fowl books. I'm dying to know what happens! Well, anyway, yeah, go to the bookstore and read those books, they are amazing!  
  
Other then that I don't really have an author's note...  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 20: Life and Death  
  
A red and white streak flashed through the small slits between the trees. It moved so quickly, demons could barely see the blur.  
  
The only real thoughts that condensed in his mind were different ways of torturing Sesshoumaru to make him beg for death; and if he would be able to her back in time to save both the child and Kagome.  
  
Kaede's words flashed through his brain:  
  
(Okay, I'm going to be tacky, I'm putting in a flashback...::sigh:: where did my English teachers go wrong?!)  
  
~*Flashback*~ (Naw?! Really?!)  
  
Kaede snatched the screaming girl from Inu-Yasha's arms. "What have you done?!"  
  
"She just started crying! I didn't do anything! What's wrong with her?!"  
  
The old miko looked the girl over. "She's ready." (Heehee! My evil-ness shows!)  
  
"Ready?! Ready for what?!"  
  
"You need to find Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Nani?!" He asked, not fully understanding what she said, "NO!"  
  
"Unless you want Kagome *and* the child to die, you must!"  
  
"How will getting that bastard help?!"  
  
"With hanyou births, where the mothers are human, the demon fathers must be present during the birth to give the mother and child his own power. The pain will become so intense that she will die, *if* the father is not there. You told me that your father did not leave your mother's side until after you were born?"  
  
"I'll do it! She and the kid can have *all* of my energy!"  
  
"It must be the father! Your energy is no longer able to suppress her pain now; and this is only the beginning! Go! Find Sesshoumaru quickly! Tell him that his mate is dying without his presence. I believe that he will come."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at the young girl, she had curled herself up, crying, uttering broken, unintelligible sentences. "Fine; but after the kid is born, I'm gonna kill him for what he's done."  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was fuming. Twice now he own wife was made to fear his touch. *TWICE*! How dare that hanyou?! His sharp mind dulled, he didn't know what to do. She shouldn't be afraid! Damn it! SHE SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID!  
  
He pulled back, if she didn't want to be touched, he wouldn't touch her.  
  
She, on the other hand, didn't feel the same, she grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek and held it there. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave me alone. I want you to comfort me, tell me it's alright, hold me...touch me."  
  
A/N: I think that I will leave it there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will see all you peeps tomorrow! Review please! 


	21. Careful Kisses

A/N: Howdees again! Okay, so its not every day...but hey, I'm might not be grounded anymore, but as my parents say, I'm still not allowed to do exactly everything I want. I only have two weeks left in school then I'll be a senior! YAY! Last year of high skool! ::Clears throat:: Sorry, tangent...well, oh! Almost forgot! Nightkid, you are like my new best friend! Have you read The Eternity Code yet? It is sssssssoooooo good! Hey, Amanda! Heehee, I got a review from another Amanda! It feels weird writing my name and talking about someone else...Well, on with the fic!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 21: Careful Kisses  
  
(Last we left our husband and "wife", Kagome just told Sesshy that she wanted him to touch her...oooooohhhhhhhhhh! Here we go!)  
  
He gently slid his arm around her. "I don't want you to see you afraid of my touch," he said softly. "I want you to be calm and happy. I want my touch to sooth and comfort you." He pulled her to him. "I love you, let me comfort you."  
  
She kissed his cheek, "Please."  
  
His hand, that was lightly stroking her cheek, slid behind her neck. He kissed her cheek. "I can still smell him on you." He kissed her again, "I can rid you of that scent..."  
  
"How?" She asked as she closed her eyes to enjoy his kisses.  
  
"Just like this," he could smell the fear draining away. "I only know to comfort you like this." He nuzzled her cheek like a puppy would it's master; "Demons don't have words. All we have are these motions. Please," he continued to kiss her as he leaned her back so that she was lying on the bed again. "I don't know how humans comfort one another, but this is how a demon comforts his mate."  
  
He trailed light kisses down her neck.  
  
Kagome's fists tightened around the cloth on his arms. "Sesshoumaru?!" The fear in her scent returned, with full force.  
  
"Shhh," he touched her cheek lovingly. I wont hurt you. Its me. I *can't* hurt you." He pulled her up to better kiss her, "I love you." (The boyfriend-less me is screaming: "Damn! Why can't I be Kagome right now?!")  
  
"I know you wont hurt me...but I'm still afraid...'  
  
He kissed her lips, "Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. I will help you conquer your fear." He slowly eased his hand into her clothing. She quickly broke the kiss and tried to squirm away. "Kagome," he whispered calmly, "I will not hurt you. Trust me." She nodded and again he started to kiss her. He let his hand gently glide over her skin, it made him furious when he felt the lines of dried blood that mapped where his brother had cut her. He slowly opened his kimono, tenderly kissing each inch of the newly exposed skin.  
  
Her fear was fading again, being replaced by something he had not smelled in a while; arousal. He smiled; he knew she loved it when he teased her.  
  
A/N: Heehee...don't I just always stop at the best parts? Haha! Well, I believe that the next chapter is where Inu-Yasha and Sesshy finally meet! Oh...it isn't very pretty...well, oh! I just got the entire 1st season of The Monkees on DVD! It is ssssssooooo funny! I love that show. Well, bowdees! 


	22. The Inturruption

A/N: Howdees! I'm updating again! Yay! Everyone do the dance of joy! ::Does the dance of joy:: Okay, now, I got a few questions to answer. Lunatic Pandora, don't worry, Kagome is staying a virgin! I wouldn't do that to her. (Though, when reading this chapter, you might think that he is about to "take" her) Besides, when everything gets all fixed between the pairs, it would totally kill Inu-Yasha. They would both feel so bad. And this story has a happy ending. I don't want any lemon content in this fic. But I'm thinking of writing a prequel, about Kagome and Sesshy's marriage...what do you peeps think? Well, on with chapter 22!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
(Recap: Sesshy was teasing Kagome...sigh...I bet that felt soooooo good.)  
  
The fear was finally completely gone. Her hands were no longer clenched on his shoulders, trying to stop him, but were weaving themselves into his silvery hair, helping him press kisses onto her chest. "Mate..." he whispered, running his delicate fingers over one of her breasts, "You are bleeding."  
  
"What?" By the confused look on her face and the way her eyes remained closed, he could tell that he had done a more then sufficient job of ridding those unpleasant feeling from her mind.  
  
"The scratches on your stomach," his fingers trailed down to where he had said, making her giggle, "The wounds have reopened."  
  
She sighed contently, "I hadn't noticed."  
  
He kissed her cheek again, "Why don't we go to the hot springs so you can wash up, and..." he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "...then I'll continue where left off." (All fan-girls, just faint...that is just what you have to do. I'm down for the count.)  
  
She smiled and giggled louder, "You promise?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
(A/N: ::wakes up:: should I be completely evil and end there?! No, I'm not that bad.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt the pain of the reopened wound as soon as she moved. "Ow."  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand on her stomach. "Don't wiggle, it will hurt you more."  
  
"It isn't bleeding very much."  
  
"But I can smell it. Very much or very little, blood still smells the same." He gently rubbed his cheek against hers.  
  
"What does it smell like?" She asked pressing her hand on his, his hand was on her stomach to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Pain," he said with all seriousness, "That's exactly what it smells like." He pulled her against him.  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much." Kagome smiled, "Don't you dare try to get out of taking me to the hot springs!"  
  
He growled playfully, "I don't want to hurt you," he slid his free hand down to her hip, "I can be rough, you know." (Ah! Sesshoumaru, is being seductive! ::Sigh:: I sssssoooo want him!)  
  
She giggled, "The do the same thing you did for when Kit bit me. That was healed by the time I woke up."  
  
It was his turn to smile; "I don't know if I should."  
  
"Why?" Her face turned serious, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No, I don't think it hurts."  
  
"C'mon! It'll make me feel better."  
  
"I don't know if you'd like it."  
  
"Alright," he sighed, "I warned you." He sighed, "I warned you." He took his palm off of the gasses, a small amount of his wife's blood struck to it. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "It might sting a little." She nodded; slowly wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."  
  
Kagome was anxious, she didn't know what to expect. The way he was acting...it was like he was really going to hurt her.  
  
"I love you too, Sesshoumaru." Her heart was beating so loudly, her breathing was coming to her in gasps.  
  
"Please, don't be afraid." He took her hand in his.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me. What are you going to do?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that when I do this, I feel so much like an animal. Licking wounds is...barbaric."  
  
Kagome started laughing at him. She couldn't help it, "That's all?!" She pushed his bangs aside and traced a finger over the crescent moon on his forehead. "Don't scare me like that! Besides, it sounds like fun."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed at his wife's attempt to be seductive. He still felt foolish licking his wife's wounds, but she was hurt and it would help.  
  
"Alright, just don't move." He brought his lips to her stomach and kissed her again. Her skin was warm and so smooth. He swallowed his pride and traced his tongue over one of the gashes.  
  
Kagome giggled, "That tickles!"  
  
The taste of blood tickled his own senses. As horrible as it smelled, it tasted wonderful. He hadn't let himself get addicted to human blood like lesser demons had. It bothered him that he was enjoying the taste of his love's blood so much. He didn't want to continue. Blood was the catalyst that drove demons to kill. For many, the smell stop alone could do it, and then they wouldn't stop until they had a taste.  
  
His eyes started to turn red. He tried to shake the feeling, but it didn't work. How had he done it when Kit had bitten her?!  
  
He couldn't control it...he found himself holding Kagome tighter and licking the blood more slowly, to savor the wonderful way it made him feel. The world was gone, now. The only thing he knew now was that he wanted more. (Eek...he sounds like a vampire)  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
His eyes snapped back to their golden color. "Kagome? I-" he didn't know what to say. But she was laughing...?  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
"Tickles?"  
  
"Yes!" She put her palm on his cheek. "What's wrong with you?!"  
  
He moved so that he could kiss her lips. "Your blood, it-" he turned his face away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong with me?!"  
  
"Shh, don't worry," he pulled her close to him. "It isn't you, trust me. Do the wounds still hurt?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
He smiled. Now they could have some fun. He grabbed her wrists and growled. "Hot springs?"  
  
"Can you wait until we get there?" She joked.  
  
He started kissing her neck, "No."  
  
"What if I say I say you'll have to?"  
  
He growled against her neck, "You don't want to fight me."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed and kissed her lips.  
  
A painful cry echoed through the halls, interrupting the couple.  
  
Sesshoumaru recognized the scent instantly, "Kagome," the playful tone was gone, "Stay here, don't mo-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" A yell echoed through the halls, just as loudly as the pained cry.  
  
Kagome froze, "Inu-"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped her with a kiss. "I'm here, don't worry. He can't hurt you. Kagome, calm down." He hugged his wife close and wouldn't let go. "He won't hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you with my life."  
  
"I don't want to see him, Sesshoumaru, it scares me enough knowing he's alive!" She hugged him tighter, "I'm scared."  
  
A/N: ::Dramatic music plays:: We are at the climax! Next chapter: Good Inu- Yasha returns for revenge and to bring him back to save Kagome and the baby! Heehee, my evil-ness shows again! I'm going to make you peeps wait! 


	23. Seeing Double

A/N: Howdees peeps! ::Sigh:: I am in a wonderful mood. To hell with the bastard known as Zachary...I have completely forgotten about him! (I went to the Renaissance Fair, where he works and I saw him and he was in like complete "Take-me-back-I'm-begging-you" mode! It felt so good to see him like that. Guys get ONE chance with me, they blow it, they are GONE!) So anyway, I decided that it was time to update! Yay! Everyone do the "Dance of Joy"! ::Everyone does the "Dance of Joy":: I have decided that this fic will be 25 chapters long. That only means 2 more! ::Cri:: but that's okay! The ending is sad and wonderful and all happy at the same time! And so, before I get to the fic, I get to answer questions! Yay!  
  
Oh! And whoever didn't like the last chapter, ::blows a raspberry at Wolf...whatever who sent her the mini-flame:: I have 349 other reviews that say I write very well, thank you! I did NOT think that the last chapter was a lemon, it was necessary to show you peeps that Kagome has no second thoughts that Sesshy is her husband and was ready to go all the way. This is gonna be bad when they switch back...  
  
Questions, Comments and Answers Time!  
  
Cherry Wasser: Thanx so much! I'm glad that someone didn't get all confused. Trinity: I would want Sesshy to lick my wounds too! :-P I don't think that Sesshy would know if his wife was giving birth. He doesn't even know that she's pregnant. If he couldn't feel that she was at least pregnant, I don't think that he would be able to feel that she was HAVING the baby. Riinuka3: Yes, alternate Kagome IS from the future. She led the same exact life as the other Kagome, except for that when she went through the well and freed Inu-Yasha, he didn't get the rosary put on him and he kept trying to kill her. Sesshoumaru found out that his brother had been revived and Kagome nearly being torn to shreds by his younger brother. He did the only honorable thing, and saved her. Thus, the romance was born. Sesshy did NOT get stuck to the tree, and was DEFFINITLY NOT in love with Kikyo. I hate her, she should have died long ago. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo had their little romance, Naraku tricked them and Kikyo was never revived, Inu-Yasha didn't meet Miroku, so he never found out that they were tricked. So he still hates humans; and he hates his brother for loving one and for...I don't know, just cause!  
  
Finally! On with chapter 23!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 23: Seeing Double  
  
(Uh...where did we leave off?...Oh, yeah)  
  
"Stay here," he kissed her, "I'm going to the door, that's all."  
  
She nodded reluctantly.  
  
He got up and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, a pair of hands grabbed him, pulled him out of the room, and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"I'm only gonna say this *ONCE*!" Inu-Yasha yelled, "So you'd better listen!" He slammed Sesshoumaru against the wall again to emphasize his point. "You are going to come with me-" He sniffed, "You-" he released his older brother and stepped back, nearly tripping over his own feet. There was a look of sheer terror plastered to his face. Slowly it transformed into a powerful, vengeful, rage. "Of all the things you did to her-...you bled her, too?! You rape *my* woman, force her to carry and give birth to *your* bastard pup, *AND* you stole her blood?!!!" (Remember: Sesshy licked the blood off of Kagome...he smells like it, since it was just a moment a go...story time...its been what? About two weeks? Sorry.)  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't listening, he was building a rage of his own. "Don't you dare speak to me! Mates are sacred among demons! No one, no matter how powerful the hatred, would ever dare to defile an enemy's mate! You don't deserve father's blood! And less of all, your *mother's*!" He paused, trying to hold back tears of rage. "You don't deserve the honor of dieing by the steel of Tetsusaiga! I want to feel your body tearing apart by my own claws!!!" (Ouchies for Inu-Yasha)  
  
"I'll make sure you pay for what you did to her!" Inu-Yasha yelled in response. Neither one was listening to what the other was saying. In their eyes, both looked ready to kill, but Inu-Yasha sighed, "But there will be time for that later. Come peacefully and I might give you a swift death." (Yeah...if someone hurt Kagome, I doubt that Inu-Yasha would show any mercy. Look what he did to Hiten! And that was when he hardly knew her!)  
  
A piercing scream rang in the brothers' sensitive ears; both froze. "Kagome!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first through the door, Inu-Yasha was right behind him though. A demon with long white was sitting on top of Kagome, pinning her to the bed. (Hmmm...can we all guess who it is?! I'm sooooo evil!)  
  
"He left you again, sweet miko." The demon on top of her said maliciously. "Oh, I forgot, you don't have those powers anymore! Loss of innocence, loss of power**!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in disbelief. The demon on top of his wife...it was...he looked to the demon at his side, who was in shock as well, it was the same person...? The Inu-Yasha at his side was staring in denial at what he thought he was seeing.  
  
Kagome screamed again, knocking both of the standing brothers out of their stupor.  
  
Inu-Yasha drew his sword from it's sheath at his hip; while Sesshoumaru used his unmatched speed to dash to where his own sword was sheathed and draw it as well. Both swords instantly transformed, though neither of them noticed the other's sword. They swung at the exact same time, in attempt to save Kagome.  
  
The demon they were attacking dodged. He jumped, keeping a hold of Kagome, did a flip in the air, and landed gracefully behind the two.  
  
They turned to face him. Sesshoumaru tried to speak, but Inu-Yasha beat him to it. "Let go of Kagome, you damn imposter!"  
  
"'Imposter?' Me? Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
"Leave me wife alone!" Sesshoumaru yelled, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Wife?" The Inu-Yasha at his side asked. (Damn, this is confusing!)  
  
Kagome struggled in Inu-Yasha's (the evil one's) grasp, "Help me," she whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" Inu-Yasha squeezed her.  
  
"Let her go!" The other said. He jumped and swung his sword down.  
  
Sesshoumaru understood instantly. He swung his own sword as Inu-Yasha brought his down and grabbed Kagome. (Inu-Yasha grabbed her.) A white light engulfed (the bad) Inu-Yasha as Sesshoumaru released a Kaze no Kisu. (I hope I spelled that right!) Inu-Yasha slammed against the wall, the sword at his hip glowed, indicating that the Tensaiga had protected him, for the most part.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed, running into his open arms.  
  
He held her tightly, "Are you alright?!" He kissed her forehead, (I love that! It's soooo sweet!) "Did he hurt you?" He completely forgot about the other second Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oye!" The Inu-Yasha who had helped him yelled. "Get your damn hands off her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him, "I don't know who you are, but thank you for helping me save Kagome."  
  
"What did you do?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled his wife's fear, so he took her hand to comfort her. "Where did you get that sword? Why do you smell like my brother?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was getting visibly angry. "Father left me this sword, baka! Now answer my question! What did you do to Kagome and the kid?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Earlier today I left Kagome in Kaede's village. Kaede told me that I had to find you, or Kagome would die!"  
  
Sesshoumaru squeezed his wife's hand, to tell her that he would never let her die. "I have not left her side all day!" He seemed almost afraid to ask his next question, "What kid?"  
  
"When I left the village, Kagome had just gone into labor with your pup..."  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his wife's hand, "Pregnant...no...after the first two months, for a human, the child would have started to use it's powers...she would have died from the pain..." (See, Sesshy knows that he couldn't leave Kagome's side! He wouldn't either!)  
  
"I stopped the pain for as long as I could. But when she went into labor...I couldn't stop it anymore." His ears flattened on his head and his gaze dropped to the floor. "Kaede said to find you, fast, or she would die..."  
  
"But I'm right here!" Kagome shouted. "I haven't left the castle!"  
  
"That sword..." Sesshoumaru interrupted, "What is the name of that sword?"  
  
"Tetsusaiga, what sword is it that you have?"  
  
"...The Tetsusaiga..." Sesshoumaru answered slowly.  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared. He quickly shook it off. "We can figure this out later! Hurry! We have to get back to Kaede's village!"  
  
Miroku came running into the room at that moment. "Stay back!" He panted.  
  
"Miroku!" Inu-Yasha said almost happily. "I haven't seen you in a while! Hurry and you can come with us! Kaede will need all the help she can get!"  
  
"Do not speak to me as if you are my friend!" Miroku warned, "Lady Kagome come to me, we will leave his lordship to fight without the worry of your getting hurt."  
  
"Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, "What's wrong with everyone?! First, Kagome is terrified of me, then Kaede acted like *I* hurt her, now you act like you don't know me? What's going on?!"  
  
"Why would I know you, you lying bastard! You're just as bad as Naraku!"  
  
"Miroku!" Sesshoumaru spoke above the yelling match, "We'll figure this out later. Right now we need to go see this 'Other Kagome'."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, Yeah, she was in a lot of pain when I left!"  
  
**Okay, I thought about this a while ago. In everything that I've heard, a priestess must be "pure" to have her powers. That means NO SEX. And evil Inu-Yasha knew that Kagome and Sesshy were mates, not to mention that he "had his way" with her a bunch of times, himself. Think about it, I know that in lots of fics, Inu-Yasha is a virgin, too, but think about it: Kikyo said that once she fell in love with Inu-Yasha, she couldn't protect the jewel anymore. I know that she was able to pin him to the tree and all, but, she did know all those spells to begin with. It could have been a spell, and NOT her powers that pinned him to the tree. That was why Kagome could break it, she IS a virgin, well, the one from the good Inu-Yasha's side is. Anyway, just something to think about, and another way to tell the difference between the two.  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter done! Only two more! Hope you people like it! I will post more of my stories. I hope they are as well liked as this one! Bowdees! 


	24. Two

A/N: The only Author's Note I'm putting in is: I'm sorry. If you write fanfics, you shouldn't have a job.  
  
Oh, and as soon as I finish this fic, I'm going to be posting an "Artemis Fowl" and a "Harry Potter" fic. Please read them. I also have two other Inu-Yasha s.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 24: Two (If you read this chapter and think of a better title, tell me, I'll change it!)  
  
Sesshoumaru knew deep down in his heart that this had to be some sort of trick. Naraku could make copies of himself, so why shouldn't Inu-Yasha be able to? They were allies, it made sense. He was using the story of Kagome being pregnant to get to him...Inu-Yasha must have known. Inu-Yasha *had* capture her the day that he had smelled that she was carrying. It still made his heart ach to think about it.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome wanted to know for herself. She had begged her husband to check it out. Sesshoumaru finally relented, slightly curious himself; but he had wanted to go alone. It was far less risky. But Kagome wouldn't allow that; and neither would Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru could guess why.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with frightened eyes. "I-I don't understand, but we have to find out. Even if she isn't me, she is still hurt. We might be able to help her."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at his wife's heart. She was so caring. She would risk her life for a total stranger...it was going to get her killed.  
  
But not while he was alive. He would never let anything hurt her ever again. "If this is a trap, Inu-Yasha, I swear I shall tear you apart, limb from limb. You have hurt my wife enough, I will not allow you to do it again."  
  
Inu-Yasha just glared at his older brother. "How dare you say anything like that?! After all-"  
  
"We should leave the arguing for another time," Miroku interrupted. "This girl, if she *is* pregnant with a hanyou, will need a demon to keep her alive. Lord Sesshoumaru, I ask if I may be allowed to join you? Living in this castle, I have grown accustom to such things. I may be of some assistance." (He just speaks so properly doesn't he?)  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "If anything you will be able to get Kagome away if it should turn out to be a trap."  
  
"I don't care what you think it is!" Inu-Yasha said furiously. "Kagome is HURT! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru stated flatly.  
  
Inu-Yasha instantly turned to Kagome, "C'mon, I'll carry you."  
  
Kagome jumped back, "Please, don't-"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Sesshoumaru roared. He used his demon speed and was in front of Kagome before Inu-Yasha could realize. "You will not touch her. Come, Kagome, I shall carry you."  
  
"And you shall carry me, it seems," Miroku stated flatly, distrust lacing his words.  
  
"Fine! I don't care, we just have to get back."  
  
The four left the castle, and rushed in the direction that Inu-Yasha had said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip was made in near silence. When they reached the outskirts of the village, one did not need a youkai's ears to hear the screams of pain.  
  
"C'mon!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran with a new burst of speed to a hut in the village.  
  
Sesshoumaru could no longer think. He could smell blood...not just blood, Kagome's blood. But how?! She was safe, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him, so she wouldn't fall...safe...  
  
Another scream echoed through the small village.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran into the hut after Inu-Yasha. What he saw and smelled made his heart stop and his blood freeze.  
  
"Kagome...?" He whispered, staring at the sweat-drenched, crying, girl lying on the floor. She smelled like Kagome; with one difference...she had the scent of another on her...the scent of an unborn child...  
  
He released his hold on the girl on his back, and she fell to the floor. He took a few steeps forward, to the girl on the floor. "My...wife...?" He breathed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha watched his older brother carefully. The demon looked like he was about to cry...? He wasn't worried about that though; Kagome looked like she had gotten much worse.  
  
"Kaede," Inu-Yasha called, "Where are you?" He dropped Miroku on the floor, the monk didn't seem to notice, they were all in shock.  
  
"Good, you are back," the old miko said. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know what must be done?"  
  
'What?!' Inu-Yasha thought. Kaede sounded like they were going to let Kagome die! He didn't travel all that way, just to have her die! He hadn't told her yet! As soon as the child was born, he would become her mate. He had to. Forget about Kikyo! As long as Kagome lived, he didn't care!  
  
"I do," Inu-Yasha had *never* heard Sesshoumaru's voice shake, but now it was like the Lord of the Western Lands couldn't control himself. "Everyone leave."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"But, my lord-?" Was Miroku response.  
  
"This is only for a demon and his wife to do, you must leave." Kaede said simply.  
  
"Yes, sire, we shall await your orders outside," Miroku then took Kagome's hand, "Come, Lady Kagome."  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at the monk's action, and followed, just to be sure that he didn't try anything.  
  
Outside, Kagome fell into Miroku's arms. "What's going on?! She looked like me! I-I don't understand!" Tears fell from her usually bright eyes.  
  
"Don't fret, Lady Kagome, the imposter shall be destroyed."  
  
"Imposter?! I've spent the last month with her! That *is* Kagome!" Inu- Yasha took another look at Miroku, "What's up with you, monk? Where are your robes?"  
  
"Monk?" Miroku asked, "I am no monk. I am an advisor to Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been for years."  
  
Kagome pushed away from him. "What?! No! You...but..." she started crying again. "Naraku's memories...just like Sango..."  
  
"What about Sango?!" Inu-Yasha asked, worried. Just what he needed, another of his friends hurt.  
  
"You mean that girl who attacked you and Lord Sesshoumaru? Is that not what you called her?"  
  
"Why would Sango attack Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, confused, "They're best friends."  
  
Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha, "How did we meet Miroku?"  
  
"He stole your jewel shards and your bi-cy-cul, so we followed him to a village."  
  
"I would never steal something from Lady Kagome! And I met her when Lord Sesshoumaru brought her back to the castle after she was nearly killed, the first time, by you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped back. "I-I wouldn't. Y-you know I wouldn't hurt Kagome. I've always protected her."  
  
"What about Koga?" Kagome asked before Miroku could make his comeback.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled slightly at the name. "I won't let him have you, Kagome, I won't let him be your mate. He can't have you."  
  
Kagome's heart was beating so quickly that she thought it would pop. All the things he said were...right...  
  
"Lord Koga does not want Lady Kagome! Besides, even if he did, he would never try to fight Lord Sesshoumaru for her."  
  
Kagome turned away. Of course Inu-Yasha would know all the right answers. He and Naraku had created them. But who was that girl?!  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha's arguing was interrupted by another scream from inside the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't think. Could two of his wife exist? He kneeled next to the girl. She was his wife. She looked like Kagome...smelled like Kagome...even her energy, which flowed through him, felt like Kagome.  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek. Even her skin felt like Kagome.  
  
The girl opened her eyes; when they focused, she started to cry. "Husband," she whispered.  
  
He gasped, she really was his wife! "Kagome!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her over and over. "Kaede! What do you need me to do?!"  
  
"Simply hold her," the miko answered. "That should ease her pain. I will deliver the child."  
  
So Sesshoumaru sat there, for what seemed like hours, just holding her and stroking her hair. For a while she seemed to have relaxed and fallen asleep, but soon her eyes shot open and she screamed louder then she had before.  
  
Sesshoumaru was thrown into a panic. "I thought you said that all I needed to do was hold her?!" He yelled.  
  
"Stay calm, my lord, it will soon be over."  
  
The girl continued to scream for some time, but each seemed to grow more and more quiet.  
  
Finally, all that was heard was a slight whimper.  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed at the smell of blood. It was covering the entire hut. He tightened his hold on Kagome, who fell limp in his arms. "What's going on?!" He yelled.  
  
The sound of a baby crying answered him. "It is done." Kaede answered. "A baby girl."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared as Kaede handed him the crying bundle of blankets. He looked down, she was beautiful. And the best thing, she smelled like *him*, not Inu-Yasha.  
  
He stroked the child's cheek with a clawed finger. She instantly stopped crying. She was so beautiful. She had Kagome's wonderful eyes, and his long silver hair. And on top of her head were tiny little black triangles, ears like his brother.  
  
The child yawned and quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked up. "Will Kagome be alright?"  
  
Kaede looked away. "I do not know. I believe that you arrived in time, but I have never dealt with a hanyou birth. I thought you knew what to do?"  
  
"Watching my father and Inu-Yasha's mother is very different then actually doing it myself. I now know why my father acted the way he did." He looked back at the child and laughed, though tears formed in his eyes, "My child..."  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long. Work sucks. Since school was let out my boss has been giving me at least 30 hours of work. Last week I had 36. It's killing me. Does anyone know if it is illegal to make a 17 year old work that many hours in California? Bob, I hope it is.  
  
I was going to make all of you wait until I had 400 reviews, but I think I was close enough. Well, we have one more chapter. But there will be a prequel! I promise. If I can get my hours lowered at work it will be up sooner, too. I'm also doing one about Miroku. It's kinda weird though. It's my explanation on why he's so perverted. And if it makes any since, its gonna be another angst. Go figure.  
  
Well, the next chapter should be up soon. I swear! No lies this time. Well, bowdees peeps.  
  
Kitsune Hanyou  
  
P.S. Review and read and review Nightmare Assignment! Please, it only 4 reviews. 


	25. Akane

A/N: Howdees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in a fairly good mood, if you can't tell. My boss lowered my work hours by 10 hours this week! I only have 21!!! Yay! Which means that I can type!  
  
I also have some great news for all of you major fans of mine, (Val, Keith, Richard, that means you!) CHAPTER 25 SHALL NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER! Sesshoumaru came to me in a dream and said that if I ever wanted to see my wonderful boyfriend, my best friend, or ever wanted Sesshy himself, ever again, I would make it longer.  
  
Actually, the truth is, I got a review that made me think of a slightly new ending. DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry...I just finished watching the 24-hour marathon of all the "Planet of the Apes" movies. I suggest that all of you watch the originals, they are much better then the new one. Lots more angst.  
  
Well, on with chapter 25!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 25: Akane  
  
Akane's tiny black ears twitched at the slightest little noise that sounded; Sesshoumaru found that very amusing. (Sorry, I couldn't think of a better name...I've been watching Ranma...heehee...) He laughed. All of the horrible thoughts and feelings were temporarily forgotten. He had a daughter! A daughter! All his own! His child...  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked weakly, "Is he all right? Kaede thought that he might have been hurt...is my baby okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted the baby carefully and held Kagome so that she could see. "*She* is fine. She's not hurt at all." He laughed, but tears welled in his eyes, "She has your eyes."  
  
Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as well, "She? I thought," she laughed, but the tears didn't stop, "Akane, ne? Isn't that what we had decided if we ever had a girl? Akane..."  
  
"Here," he helped Kagome sit against him and carefully handed the child to her. "Our child. She looks like you."  
  
"I think she looks more like you," Kagome answered. "She's beautiful."  
  
"You both are."  
  
"Where is Inu-Yasha? He helped, me! I don't know why, but he...I don't know. I thought that he...but he was so nice! He stopped it from hurting!" She started to truly cry. Akane followed, but it wasn't the normal loud, screechy cry a baby usually cries, (I work in the kids department, I deal with crying babies and psycho pregnant women constantly) it was soft, nearly silent. Kagome tried to stop, "Shh, don't cry, Akane. Mommy's here; and daddy, too."  
  
"Here," Sesshoumaru said, he touched his daughter's cheek and slid his finger up to her triangular ear, as soon as he touched the black triangle, Akane started to coo. "Inu-Yasha always stopped crying when you touched his ears. He was very ticklish. I guess Akane is, too."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes finally met Kagome's, he had been dreading doing that. She had deep bags under them and her entire face was stained with tears. "How long was I gone?"  
  
He didn't know how to answer. He had thought that it was for about two months...but he had spent about a month with the other Kagome...the "other" Kagome..."Too long."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaede called, "Come, the child must be hungry, allow Kagome to feed her."  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed his wife blushing. "What is it?"  
  
"It sounds stupid...but I'm nervous. I don't know how to really take care of a baby. What if I do something wrong?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "Don't worry. I do assume that you know how to feed her? Unfortunately, I cannot do that," he paused, "for the time being."  
  
She smiled, "Yes, that's about the *only* thing."  
  
"Feed her, and then I shall feed you."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I will be back when you are finished." The lord stood and left the hut, he heard Kaede explaining how to hold the child while Kagome was feeding it.  
  
Outside, Miroku was staring at Inu-Yasha and the other Kagome wide-eyed. "Lord Sesshoumaru? He would *never* try to hurt anyone! Not unless they tried to hurt Lady Kagome!" He yelled.  
  
"I've had to fight him off numerous times! The first time, he nearly killed her! If it hadn't been for the Tetsusaiga, she would have been killed by his poison claws!" Inu-Yasha yelled back.  
  
"Impossible! He would never do that!" Miroku answered.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you!" Kagome yelled, then turned to Inu-Yasha. "Is this supposed to make me believe you? You and Naraku made up all of these stupid false memories! Of course you would know the way all of them go!"  
  
"Why would I *ever* join Naraku?! He was the reason I was pinned to that tree! *He* is the reason Kikyo died hating me! The reason she was brought back!"  
  
"Kikyo was brought back to life?" Sesshoumaru asked, all eyes turned to him. Kagome rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't return the action.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong? Who is that imposter?"  
  
Sesshoumaru removed her arms from around him and stepped back, "She is my wife."  
  
A/N: Uh oh! What do you think? How will our Kagome react? Remember: she thinks that *she* is Sesshy's wife. I love doing this. Well, like I said, the fic will now be about 30-35 chapters. I would like to end on an increment of 5 so it looks nice. I read a review from "guardian of endor" and she made me think that hmmm...maybe they should defeat Naraku and the evil Inu-Yasha...but it still doesn't change the way things end with *our* universe's heroes. Well, please send a review! It makes me feel so much better after a long day of working with the idiots that shop at JCPennies. 


	26. Truth and True Lies

A/N: Howdees all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in a *very* spiffy mood, thank you! I have 420 reviews, only 3 of which are bad, :: everyone cheers:: thank you! I would like to say "hi" to Amanda, cause we Amanda's have to stick together, there are so many of us you know. And also tell her that, I liked JCPennies as well, BUT you don't want to work there, its crap. People are mean, and very stupid, and messy. It really does suck to have a job.  
  
Anywayz, on with chapter 26!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
(Last time:)  
  
(Inu-Yasha and Miroku were arguing about Sesshy and Kagome, Inu-Yasha just made a comment that Kikyo was brought back to life.)  
  
"Kikyo was brought back to life?" Sesshoumaru asked, all eyes turned to him. Kagome rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't return the action.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong? Who is that imposter?"  
  
Sesshoumaru removed her arms from around him and stepped back, "She is my wife."  
  
Chapter 26: Truth and True Lies  
  
Kagome stepped back, in complete shock, "W-wife...?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he carefully looked at Kagome, "Then, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kagome! I don't know who she is, but- Sesshoumaru! It's me!" She begged.  
  
Sesshoumaru wouldn't looked into Kagome's eyes, "No, she remembers everything: our marriage, what names we had decided on for our children, everything. She has also just given birth, to my daughter."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "NO! I'm Kagome! You told me yourself! Naraku did something to me! Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this?!" She started to cry.  
  
"How are you so positive which is which, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. "I thought you had said that this Kagome was the true one, without a doubt. Did you not say that she smelled exactly like your wife?"  
  
"She does," he answered. "Except for one tinny difference, when she was returned to the castle, she was no longer pregnant. The day that Inu-Yasha had taken her, she was pregnant."  
  
"I told you, I NEVER TOOK HER FROM YOU! Kagome was mine to begin with! You have been trying to kill us for months!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. (Sesshy is faster at adding up 1+1 better then Inu-Yasha, come on, he even new that Inu-Yasha was in love with Kagome the first time we saw him! Refer back to the 1st battle over Tetsusaiga.) "You both have the same memories...?" He whispered, more to himself then anyone. "In the castle, neither one knew the other..." (Come on Sesshy, you can do it!) "Inu-Yasha, where is Kagome from?"  
  
"Feh!" He answered, but when Sesshoumaru glared at him, his eyes screaming that he had better answer or be ripped to shreds, he finished, "The other side of the well, it connects to her time."  
  
"Well...?" He thought for another moment. "Kagome, is that true?"  
  
"Of course. The Bone Eater's Well, I was dragged through it by Mistress Centipede."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, when you come out of the well, on her side, what does it look like? Where are you?"  
  
"Inside a building, the Well House. Why are you asking me all these questions?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared deeply at his younger brother, "Because you have tried to follow us through the well, only Kagome and I can use it."  
  
"But I've seen it! I've met her mom and annoying brother Sota, and that stupid grandfather of her's-"  
  
"Sota?!" Sesshoumaru asked, completely shocked, "You know his name?!"  
  
"Of course, the kid treats me like a hero!"  
  
"My lord," Miroku, couldn't stay silent any longer, "What point is it that you are trying to get at?"  
  
"There are two Kagome's and two Inu-Yasha's." He answered as if that would explain everything.  
  
"Yeah, we know that!" Inu-Yasha answered impatiently.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember, Kagome, before waking in our bed, a month ago?"  
  
"You said that it was Naraku's false memories!"  
  
"Please, just answer me."  
  
"I was in the well house, telling Inu-Yasha I was sorry for..." she stopped.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Using the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Every damn time she says 'sit', I fall face down on the floor! *That* spell."  
  
"Sit?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Since when have you had that power?"  
  
"She's always had it. When she pulled the arrow out, Kaede put this rosary around my neck," he touched the rosary, "and so every time she says that damned word, I fall!"  
  
"I've never seen that before," Sesshoumaru said. "Say it Kagome."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see if it is true."  
  
"S-sit," she whispered.  
  
Inu-Yasha tensed just before, trying to ready himself, he hadn't been "sat" in almost a month. The rosary glowed and forced him to the ground with a loud thump.  
  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. "You could not do this to the Inu- Yasha who attacked you in the castle?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No," she answered, "He wasn't wearing it."  
  
"He took the rosary off?"  
  
"No," Kagome shook her head, "He can't, only I can take it off of him...but I didn't, he just didn't have it."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about that for a moment, "And after you apologized?"  
  
"This purple hole was in the side of the well house, I walked up, to see what it was and...it sucked me in!"  
  
"I tried to help her," Inu-Yasha piped up, "But, I got pulled in, too. Then I woke up, right next to the well, in this time, and I heard Kagome scream, so I ran to help her, and she was lying on the ground, with blood on her, and a demon flashed by. I tried to run after him, but Kagome called again, and so I didn't follow the demon. I thought that it had been you cause your scent was all over her. I thought you had raped her and left her there, to die..."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, "And you thought this because...?"  
  
"Cause it sounds like something that you would do in order to get the Tetsusaiga from me. You've tried to kill Kagome before, I thought that maybe...you decided to go a little farther this time." He bowed his head, letting his silver bangs cover his amber eyes, he just told his damned older brother that Kagome was his weakness, Sesshoumaru had probably already known, but still.  
  
"A portal..." Sesshoumaru said. "A portal."  
  
"What are you thinking, my lord?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Maybe, Kagome, the story that you told me when you arrived wasn't a lie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe this portal stole you from your world, and put you here."  
  
"Why would it do that?!" Inu-Yasha asked irritated.  
  
"I don't know." The lord answered truthfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice called from inside the hut. "I think that Akane wants you."  
  
All four watched as another Kagome walked out of the hut, carrying a small bundle of blankets. She looked as if she had been through hell, she could hardly walk, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Here," she said, handing the baby to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled at the child. "I think that she needs you, she seems happier when you're around." She looked up at the three others and started shaking. "Inu-"  
  
"It's all right, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. "He will not touch you."  
  
"You're..." both Kagomes said, "You're me."  
  
Both Kagomes' eyes fluttered and then they fell unconscious.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think?! I hope that you like it. I was going to be really mean and make the evil Inu-Yasha be the father of Akane two chapters ago, but I don't know how I would have made Sesshoumaru react...  
  
Sesshoumaru: She-she smelled like Inu-Yasha...no...Akane is my child.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'm confused...  
  
Both Kagomes: *You're* CONFUSED?!  
  
Miroku: I shall be smart and stay out of this one...So, K. H., I hear that the other me, is slightly, shall I dare say...perverted?  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: Yes, well, we wouldn't have him any other way.  
  
Miroku: Well, you like him like that ::evil smirk:: do you?  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: Well...heehee, all you peeps still listening, go review, or read another fic or something...heehee...yeah, go read Nightmare Assignment, I put up the 2nd chapter. Don't forget to review...heehee  
  
(You have to have a sense of humor people, I'm far too sarcastic to be taken seriously.) 


	27. The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing ...

A/N: Well, that was a nice break! Lol...so, how's everyone doing? I am in a great mood. I just finished playing a game session with my best friend and his siblings. They are *so* cool! We just fought off this pack of Werewolves, we seriously got our ASSES kicked, but I was like: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DIE!!!!!!" And was hacking away. I got crushed and bitten and all, but it was awesome! Anyway, on with chapter 27.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
(Last time:) Both Kagomes saw each other and fainted.  
  
Chapter 27: The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth (Sigh, long title)  
  
Inu-Yasha caught the Kagome next to him, while Sesshoumaru caught his wife. Miroku rushed forward to take the baby from his lord, so that he could concentrate on his wife.  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile at the child. She was beautiful. Akane stared at him with her large innocent eyes. "She's beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru. Yura will love her hair," he joked.  
  
"Yura?!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Yura won't go near her! What am I saying, Yura's dead!"  
  
"Dead?" Miroku asked rocking Akane so that she would sleep, "I saw her earlier, she seemed fine to me."  
  
"Kagome killed her, herself. I was there; her soul was inside a comb. Kagome broke the comb just as Yura was about to slice her in half with that sword of hers'."  
  
"Yura wouldn't hurt anyone, she's harmless!"  
  
"Yeah, and so are the Thunder Brothers." Inu-Yasha retorted.  
  
"Hiten and Manten, are two of the nicest demons I have ever met. They wouldn't hurt Kagome, just as Sesshoumaru wouldn't."  
  
"Feh, they nearly killed her." Inu-Yasha looked away, he had been terrified then, he wouldn't let these two see.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his brother's eyes; there was something that he wasn't telling them. With a start, he realized what it was.  
  
"You love her," he said flatly.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at him, "No! Of course-" he looked away quickly and took a quick breath. "So what if I do?! I don't care anymore! Yes, damnit! I love her! And before that stupid portal caused this mess, she loved me, too!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "You truly are not my brother." He looked at the two fallen girls. "It seems that our lives are getting more complicated. Let us go back to my castle and we will figure out more then."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "You aren't my brother either. He hates humans. He definitely wouldn't have held that kid. He hates me enough for being a hanyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I never understood that. Demons and humans are, for the most part, the same. Demons just have more strength. Unfortunately," he looked down at his wife, sleeping in his arms, "we live longer as well."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at his Kagome, "Do hanyous?" That question had been burning in his mind since the time he thought Sesshoumaru had killed her. (Once again, the 1st battle over Tetsusaiga)  
  
Sesshoumaru's smile faded, and he looked his 'brother' straight in the eye, "I don't know. Some live closer to demon age, while others live human lifetimes."  
  
Inu-Yasha hugged Kagome tighter. "Why do you get to live in father's castle in both worlds?!" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. (I know this part is kinda ooc, but Inu-Yasha's changed since Kagome's been pregnant!)  
  
"Well, because I'm the oldest, therefore the heir to the Western Lands."  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, "Feh." Then he thought for a second, "This world is different, right...?"  
  
"It would seem."  
  
He swallowed, "Then, is my mother still alive?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, "No," he sighed, "That is why you want revenge on me. I was given the Tetsusaiga, to protect the both of you." He looked away, "I failed. I'm sorry."  
  
"Feh, it doesn't matter. She's dead where I'm from, too."  
  
"She was a wonderful woman, and it does matter. But trust me, I will never forget my mistake."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it turned a sweet, playful, child, into a bloodthirsty monster, who was willing to hurt and kill anyone, as long as it caused me pain."  
  
"I guess the me from here never met Kikyo, huh...she was the one who started to change me."  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha did. But after they betrayed each other, he went crazy."  
  
"Feh, if it's anything like my world, it was Naraku who tricked us into believing that lie. I didn't hurt Kikyo, and she was tricked into hurting me."  
  
"But Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. Kagome is not as confident and sure of herself, as Kikyo was, she is afraid of demons and she has little control over the powers she does poses."  
  
"She's stronger then Kikyo ever was. And she doesn't mind that I'm a hanyou...Kikyo wouldn't have me unless I was human."  
  
"She is very understanding in that sense. He grandfather on the other hand..." Sesshoumaru laughed. "Let's just say that asking for her hand was rather difficult."  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, "Could you tell me so I know what I'm going to have to deal with?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, "Well, let's see, after he tried to banish me from their house, he tried to smash the well and shove me through it at the same time, he then said that he would not let his granddaughter be a slave to a monster. Then Kagome's mother hit him over the head and told me that she would gladly give her daughter to someone who had protected her as valiantly as I had. Her grandfather then started crying."  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Was it worth it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in his arms, "Without a doubt."  
  
"So, Miroku, what's your story? You still have that Kazanna? Or is that a thing only from my world?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, I am cursed with it. But it has been reduced by my wife, she was a very powerful priestess." (To find out more info on Miroku's wife, look for my new story...it's about why our Miroku is so perverted, has LOTS of angst.)  
  
"Wife?! Wow, never thought that would happen. Well, how did she do it, maybe Kagome could help our Miroku."  
  
"Trust me, it is not something you would wish her to do." He then turned all of his attention to Akane.  
  
"Come, we should leave this village." Sesshoumaru said and started to walk. Inu-Yasha followed closely and Miroku was last. "Do not mention Miroku's wife or the Kazanna, Inu-Yasha, please," he whispered so that only Inu-Yasha could hear. "Miroku's wife caused it to shrink by taking half of it herself, she died from it about a year ago, just after giving Miroku a son." He looked away, "Who died not long after."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked back at Miroku, in this world, Miroku seemed even worse off. This place just seemed to ruin lives. "Sesshoumaru, do you think that Kagome will ever trust me again? I-I saw that other me, he was really trying to hurt her...you don't think that she will still believe that's me? Do you?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you."  
  
The Kagome in Inu-Yasha's arms started to stir. "Kagome?! Are you okay?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She seemed relieved, "I had such a nightmare. I dreamt that I woke up in Sesshoumaru's castle and I was brainwashed by you and Naraku and you, I was Sesshoumaru's wife..." She looked around, "It...wasn't..." She screamed, "Don't touch me! Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Akane started crying, Miroku tried to calm the child, but it had no effect. The child's mother was awoken by her crying; "Akane?" Kagome asked sleepily. He eyes suddenly shot open and were filled with terror. "AKANE?!" She leapt from Sesshoumaru's arms and rushed to Miroku, who gladly handed her daughter back. "Oh, Akane..." She hugged her baby close, "I'm here, I'm sorry. You scared me...please don't do that."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to his wife's side and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Do not fear, I would never let any harm come of her." Akane stopped crying.  
  
"I know."  
  
The other Kagome hid behind Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha seemed to be the only one who noticed that she was crying.  
  
A/N: Well? How did you expect Kagome to take it? I would feel hurt, too! I need you peoples help though. I need to know what I should call each of the Kagomes so that you nor I will get confused about which I am speaking...uh, writing...anyway, please send me ideas. The next chapter wont, REPEAT: *WILL NOT* be put up until I have a useful suggestion. So that means that you people must review! Lol...that's prolly a stupid threat, I might update even if you don't review, but be nice and help me...please! 


	28. The Final Plan

A/N: Howdees, all. I just saw one of the greatest movies of the summer: Pirates of the Caribbean. It rocked. Go see it. Anyway, this fic can't go on forever, I know that some of you are growing bored, sorry, but so it goes. Thanks to all of those nice people who gave little suggestions as to what to call both Kagomes. So, thanks to all who told me this one. It was the best one, without calling them Kagome1 and Kagome2. So, just for reference, Sesshy's wife is, Lady Kagome, and our Kagome is just Kagome. I should make review threats more often, it seems to work!  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, my computer is acting like crap and I found one of my old Weiß fics and it was burning a hole in my head. So I have a new fic up, please read it. And here's chapter 28, only 2 more!  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 28: The Final Plan  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't help but feel bad. Everything that Kagome had thought to be true, was crumbling before her eyes. She thought that she had had a loving husband, a castle to live in, and no worries about the damn jewel.  
  
And it seemed that she had started to love Sesshoumaru...  
  
"Kagome, I..." Inu-Yasha started, but didn't know how to finish.  
  
"Please," Kagome whispered, "Leave me alone." She took off running in the opposite direction, Inu-Yasha knew all too well; she was heading for the well.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran and jumped in Kagome's path, so that she ran into him. "Kagome," he said softly. He could smell her tears.  
  
"I don't understand!" Kagome cried no louder then a whisper. "I'm his wife, aren't I? Why is this happening?"  
  
"No, Kagome," Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her, "You are my Kagome. I love you, Kagome. Please, everything will be all right. Just calm down. Don't try to understand yet. Just know that I love you, I would never hurt you, and that I will kill that other me for trying to hurt you."  
  
"Other...? There is more then one?"  
  
"Yes, I'm your Inu-Yasha, the one who has helped you gather the shards of the jewel, who has protected you. Do you remember me?"  
  
"I thought that that was just lies...I thought...everything is wrong! Why is this happening?!" She hugged tighter to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What you know isn't lies. We've been traveling together for a long time now, with Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Don't you remember? We're going to fix the jewel and you and me could..." he stopped, he didn't know when he had decided that he wanted to spend his life with Kagome, it just happened while he was taking care of Sesshoumaru's wife.  
  
"What about Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo died a long time ago."  
  
"But you..."  
  
"I'll still avenge her, but that is all. I won't, I can't go to hell with her. If I did, who would protect you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "Then why are we here?"  
  
"To help me," Sesshoumaru said. Inu-Yasha jumped, he hadn't sensed his brother's approach. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I did not mean to act so cold to you. This is just so confusing. I am sorry that I made you believe that you were my wife. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
"What do you mean, we were sent here to help you?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"You must help me defeat Naraku and *my* brother."  
  
"The Inu-Yasha that tried to hurt me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The one who hurt me," Lady Kagome said, rocking Akane in her arms.  
  
Kagome stared at the girl in front of her. "You're me?"  
  
Lady Kagome nodded. "And you are me."  
  
"And the baby? Is it Sesshoumaru's? The one he thought he had lost?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Akane. When he first told me that he wanted children, we picked names, Akane, if it was a girl, and (I'm flipping through my Japanese-English dictionary, looking for a good name...but I'm stuck so...) Akatsuki (Dawn/Daybreak), for a boy. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and took the baby from her twin. "She's adorable." Akane started to coo.  
  
"Come, we must get back to my castle and formulate a plan to destroy Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome nodded and Lady Kagome took Akane back.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt awkward. Sesshoumaru took his wife into his arms and created a large gray cloud for them to ride on. Miroku stepped onto the cloud and looked back at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand and helped Kagome onto the cloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the castle not long after. Lady Kagome started crying, saying how wonderful it was that she was finally back home. Sesshoumaru took his wife and his child and carried them back to his room. Inu-Yasha, Kagome and Miroku were left, all of them feeling very awkward.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. When the hanyou looked up he continued. "We are friends, in your world?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah. You, me, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. We all hunt for the shards and try to fight Naraku. We all have our reasons."  
  
Jaken, doing his nightly chores, walked into the room they were standing in. He screamed, causing the three to jump. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" He readied himself, as if for a fight, "Inu-Yasha has escaped!"  
  
The lord was in the room in the blink of an eye, "What?!" His anger clearly shown by the crimson color his eyes were changing to.  
  
Jaken balled his fists, "Get away from Lady Kagome, you bastard!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the little toad, annoyed, "Get back frog, Shippo could take you."  
  
"Calm yourself, Jaken. This is not who you think he is."  
  
The little demon stared wide eyed at his lord, "Aye, but he smells right, milord!" (Can Jaken smell like Inu-Yasha and Sesshy?)  
  
"I'm not that one." Inu-Yasha said, in his own defense.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Miroku," Sesshoumaru said, interrupting something Jaken was about to say, "come, we must make plans."  
  
"Plans for what?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"To defeat Naraku and my brother. And get you and Kagome home."  
  
"What about me? I can help!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No," both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha answered in unison.  
  
"I will not have you hurt," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And I don't want anything to happen to you, Kagome. This has been really weird, I don't fully understanding everything; but if I have to defeat Naraku to get us home, I will." Inu-Yasha sated resolutely.  
  
Kagome sighed, "You think that you need both Tetsusaigas to beat him don't you."  
  
"It's the only way I can think of." Sesshoumaru answered. "Unlike you, I don't have a group who fights against him. Everyone is too afraid! No one will stand against him. I believe the only way to defeat him, is if we work together."  
  
"How will we find out where he is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We have his partner in a cell, down in the dungeon. How else?"  
  
"So we beat it out of him?" Inu-Yasha said carking his knuckles, "Allow me."  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru answered calmly, "I will. He will regret hurting my wife. I would like to hear him beg for mercy, myself, as I'm sure he made my wife do." He turned to his servant, "Jaken, take them to the guest rooms."  
  
"Aye, milord."  
  
(Ouch...Sesshy wants revenge.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guest rooms weren't as nice as Kagome's room had been, but they weren't terrible. Far from it, actually.  
  
Miroku, who already had his own room, sat with the other two in Kagome's room. Inu-Yasha looked as if he was having trouble looking at the young woman.  
  
"Will you truly help Lord Sesshoumaru defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I told you, if that's what I have to do to get me and Kagome home, then of course."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" It was the first time Kagome had spoken since the Tetsusaiga remark.  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed very interested in what she had to say.  
  
"Did you really mean it, what you said?"  
  
Inu-Yasha thought hard, what had he said?! "About what?" Damn! He hated how pathetic that sounded.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
His heart stopped. Did she even have to ask? "Why would I lie about that? I always have! Even so far back as when Yura tried to kill you with that fire. When I thought you were dead, I...I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. The only thing I wanted was to have you back. And when the Thunder Brothers...that was the worst thing he could have done to me. I found the strength to beat him because I felt all the rage inside of me build up at one thought: He killed you. He *hurt* you. Please don't think that I didn't care. I love you, Kagome. Nothing will change that. When we get back I...I...I want you to be..."  
  
Kagome started to cry, "I loved you too, Inu-Yasha. I never thought you cared about me. I thought Kikyo-"  
  
"She's dead. She has been for a long time. When I kill Naraku, my debt to her is paid. You are the one I love. Kikyo and I never trusted each other. That proves that what we had wasn't love."  
  
"Inu-Yasha-"  
  
Sesshoumaru burst through the door, dragging the half-conscious, badly battered and bleeding hanyou, behind him. "I know where Naraku is. Get some rest. We leave at dawn."  
  
A/N: I know! I know! I'm sorry! But I have mondo writers block! I'm sorry. I have no idea how I should make the battle. What happens after the battle is all thought out. Don't worry! But it's the battle I need help with...anyone with ideas, please send them my way! I need help! 


	29. Only Way

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long! I swear! I started a new fic that completely sucked my brain dry...did I mention that I'm really sorry?! It is also due to the fact that I can't write fight scenes. After many hours of trying to write it...I ended up completely giving up and did this. It's a lot more angst-y this way, anyway.  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 29: Only Way  
  
Inu-Yasha held Kagome, *his* Kagome, against his chest. A few tears dripped from his flooded eyes. Why had she come?! He, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru could have finished off Naraku without her!  
  
Miroku couldn't use his Kazanna because of Naraku's stupid bees, but Inu- Yasha *and* Sesshoumaru using a Kaze no Kizu easily finished the bastard off.  
  
She shouldn't have gotten hurt!  
  
Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "We fought valiantly, thank you."  
  
"I was too slow," Inu-Yasha answered, more tears escaping his control. "Naraku poisoned her, because *I* was too slow!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inu-Yasha," Miroku said, taking another look at his finally un-cursed hand. "I'm sure that I can create an antidote to any poi-"  
  
"She shouldn't have been hurt in the first place!" He yelled again. He fell to his knees clutching her even closer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly, but forcefully enough to command the hanyou's attention, "Kagome is strong. Believe in her, and we will be able to help her."  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his head, "But she's bleeding...humans die if they bleed too much. I can smell everything...her blood, her fear. She's so afraid...she's shivering, too. She's so cold..."  
  
"Yes, humans are different, but if we go quickly, she will be perfectly fine in a few hours."  
  
Inu-Yasha hugged Kagome again, then stood up. "Then, let's hurry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku told Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru to wait outside of Kagome's room as he gave her the antidote to Naraku's final poison. Inu-Yasha had yelled that he would never leave *his* Kagome with a lecher, but Miroku and Sesshoumaru clamed him down enough to let Miroku do what he had to do.  
  
Inu-Yasha passed for what seemed to be hours before Miroku came out of the room. The first thing Miroku did was shake his head sadly.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt tears form in his eyes again. He grabbed Miroku by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "No!" He screamed. "How could you?! You said that you would save her! Damn you, Miroku!"  
  
"Stop, Inu-Yasha," Miroku said calmly. "Your Lady Kagome is safe. Though, it will be a while before she can fight another demon."  
  
"No! She won't ever fight another demon! Naraku nearly killed her! Why did you look so sad when you came out? What's wrong with Kagome?!"  
  
"She was bleeding heavily, so she has been in and out of consciousness many times. She has been calling for you for the past hour."  
  
"And you *didn't* tell me?!" He rushed into the room.  
  
The entire thing reeked of blood. Kagome's small figure lay on the bed; she looked so small and weak.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had let her get hurt. He wanted to be back in his world. This place was getting to him. Who knew how long it would take to get Kagome to trust him again?  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her. She was pale and had a fever that made her sweat and shiver at the same time.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be all right, Kagome. You're safe. This Naraku's gone; I know how to defeat him now. When we go back, I'll tell Sango and Miroku, and everything will be fine! This entire ordeal has taught me so much. Wherever you go, Kagome, I'll be at your side. I love you, Kagome." He kissed her cheek, "Please don't leave me."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Inu-Yasha, do you really feel that way?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-" she moved away slightly. "I'm sorry. I-I'm still..."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his face away. "You still don't trust me."  
  
"No," Kagome said, "I just-I'm still afraid. I'm sorry."  
  
Inu-Yasha moved away. "Don't worry," he said anyone could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in. "I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I believe I have found a way to get you both back home."  
  
"How?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"I can also make it so that you, Kagome can forget all the terrible things that have happened here."  
  
"How?!" Inu-Yasha said more forcefully.  
  
"Miroku can create a portal back to your world."  
  
"I can forget everything? But..." Kagome looked away.  
  
Inu-Yasha wouldn't look at her. "Kagome would trust me again?"  
  
"Kagome, I've hurt you more then I can even apologize for. I want to help you. Please will you allow me to help you?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered meekly.  
  
"Then, come with me."  
  
Kagome could hardly stand, let alone walk, so Inu-Yasha picked her up and followed his older brother to his office.  
  
Once there, Sesshoumaru explained how Miroku would create the portal, and give Kagome a potion to make her forget about what happened.  
  
"But, I would remember everything?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sesshoumaru said truthfully. "I don't know what the portal would do."  
  
"I want to go home. But, I know things now, I can't forget them."  
  
"I don't know if I want to forget either," Kagome said. "I'm still so confused about everything."  
  
"You don't have to decide now. You, Kagome, must heal fully first."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inu-Yasha lowered his head. "Come, Kagome, you need to rest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took about five days for Inu-Yasha to believe that Kagome was fully healed. But by that time, Kagome had already made her decision. In this world, she would never have Sesshoumaru, no matter how much she wanted to. In the other world, she would have Inu-Yasha. He loved her so much. She had loved him before the stupid portal messed up her life. But no matter how much her heart told her that she loved Inu-Yasha, her mind wouldn't believe it. She thought that was strange; usually one heard about one's mind not believing what the heart said. But in her mind, she saw Inu- Yasha, raking his claws down her, only to hurt Sesshoumaru.  
  
She just cried. If she forgot everything, she could love Inu-Yasha again, without fear. But, what if she even forgot Inu-Yasha? She wouldn't have any memories...she would be alone.  
  
When the day finally came to send them back, Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she wanted to forget everything. It was the only way.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and poured some of the mixture on Kagome. She instantly fell unconscious. Inu-Yasha looked up at his brother, "She will be alright, won't she?"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "Now go."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at the purple hole in the castle wall. "Thanks, I'm glad I met you." He said sincerely.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed; he didn't like what he had to do. But it was the only way. He watched Inu-Yasha walk closer to the portal; when he was almost there, he spoke, "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The hanyou turned, "What?"  
  
Sesshoumaru used his demon speed to dump the last of the potion on Inu- Yasha and shove him through the hole. The hanyou's eyes widened and he got out a piece of a question, right before he fell unconscious: "Sessh-why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away and Miroku closed the portal. "You did what you had to, milord. They could not have lived peacefully with the memories they made here."  
  
"You sent them back to the day they left, so your counterpart and their other companions will not know they left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The demon lord sighed. "Maybe the potion won't work on Inu-Yasha. Maybe he will remember, and tell Kagome how he truly feels?"  
  
"Eventually, Lord Sesshoumaru, even with the potion, those feelings are hard to ignore."  
  
A/N: Yay! Only one more chapter! I know that this one sounded like the end, but I have just a few more details to wrap up! Please review! And I have a new story! It's completed! Please read it! Ja ne! 


	30. The End

A/N: Wow...here it is. The last chapter. I'm sad to see it ending. So many of you have liked it...::cry:: I'm sorry...I just...well, here it is...  
  
The Other Side of the Mirror  
  
Chapter 30: The End  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head groggily. He tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to him. "Kagome?" He called softly, still trying to remember.  
  
"Kagome?!" It finally hit him! She had been sucked in! Had he? Well, he did distinctly remember being in the well house, but it was all still pretty fuzzy. Kagome wasn't near, he couldn't smell her; a bad sign. He carefully opened his eyes, he was right next to the bone-eater's well.Kagome should be here! But she was just a human. The sky looked as if it had been dark for a while, it had been just after noon when they left.if he, a half demon had bee knocked unconscious for so long, how could a human ever possibly-NO! He couldn't think like that.  
  
He carefully stood, his legs felt so shaky, he didn't think that he could make it to Kaede's. But that *had* to be where Kagome was! But why would she have left him there? Wouldn't she have at least *tried* to wake him? Oh well, he'd think about that later, right now he needed to get to Kaede's, to make sure that Kagome was all right.  
  
An all too familiar scent invaded his nose. "Gods, no," the hanyou whispered, terrified. "Sesshoumaru!" Did his damn half-brother have her?! NO! How could he have been so careless?! He ran into the forest after the dreaded demon's scent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He yelled, as he got closer to the scent's origin; which was in a small clearing.  
  
The regal demon stared at him with cold eyes. "What is it you want, hanyou?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled, but instantly his heart stopped as he saw Kagome lying on the ground, unconscious at his half-brother's feet.  
  
"I'll kill you!" He seethed. "If you hurt her, I'll-"  
  
"Why must you love this *human*?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  
  
"I-I don't..." Inu-Yasha started, but truthfully didn't know how to finish. "Get away from her."  
  
"No," he said simply. "Give me the Tetsusaiga, and then I may."  
  
Inu-Yasha drew his beloved sword. "Get away, or I will kill you right here."  
  
The demon scoffed, "You have yet to finish me, *half-breed*, I doubt you will do so now."  
  
"Maybe he can't," a male voice came from behind, "but I can. Kazana!"  
  
The rushing wind Inu-Yasha knew too well blew through the small clearing. "No!" He yelled, "Miroku! Kagome is right behind Sesshoumaru!"  
  
But before Miroku could even close the wind tunnel, Sesshoumaru was on his cloud, leaving. "We will settle this later, half-breed." Then he was gone.  
  
Inu-Yasha was instantly at Kagome's side; he lifted her head gently and called her name.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" She called softly.  
  
The hanyou sighed, "Get up, wench." He said, trying to mask his concern, but failing miserably.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, "The last thing I remember was the well house, and a big hole..."  
  
"Yeah, it seems like it was just another way to get back here." Inu-Yasha said coldly. "Lets go, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Hey! If it was just another way to get back here, that means that I still haven't been home! I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha but I'll be back in three days!" She started run toward the well.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Inu-Yasha said, running to catch her.  
  
"Sit!" She yelled and Inu-Yasha fell to the ground grumbling.  
  
A/N: THE END! Sorry that this took so long to put up. And it isn't very good. Sorry. But that is all. Please give me some feedback. Do you guys/chicks think I should put another Inu fic up? Yes? No? Go away? Stop writing? Keep writing? Please tell me!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
